Miss Kobayashi's dragon maid: the one who loved them
by Supersairaptor
Summary: Sentaro mamiya is a complete dragon fanatic with all manner of memorabilia concerning the mythical reptiles littering his room, and as such is a pseudo son to Kobayashi who encouraged the boy to continue on with it and acted as a mom since his was always abroad on strange business trips. Now it's been 8 years and he about to see her again, but he's in for the shock of his life.
1. chapter 1

The one who loved them

This fanfiction is about this new anime I watched in which the main female dragon protagonist develops affection for the woman who saved her from a gigantic sword impaled in her hide after her defeat by the gods of her world( and after a fun little giggle session with some dragonslayer vodka), Kobayashi offers the lonesome dragoness a place to stay as her maid in her apartment , and soon after more dragons arrive in the human world, and since these particular dragons despise humans and see them as nothing but inferior, untrustworthy, and greedy weaklings (due to how humans behave in the world they come from) who never learn from they're mistakes, I've decided to add my own OC who absolutely adores dragons and see what happens...methinks Lucoa-San may find a love interest(or object of affection for that matter) in another boy this time

I don't own this anime just my characters

Chapter 1:the queen of mounds

A boy of about 18 jogs down the street of an old apartment complex belonging to his mentor and second mom,

"I can't wait to see kobayashi-San again! But I can't believe it's been 8 years though" The cheerful 18 year old boy said, standing outside of her door about to knock, until it opened, the entity standing in front seemed none to pleased by his presence though, a maid cosplay dragon girl with orange hair with red tips, a darkened aura overtaking her being and her firet reddish orange eyes glowing with anger

"State you're business here filthy human" she addresses him coldly

"U-uh I'm just here to see miss Kobayashi-San" the boy replies

"What is your purpose of for seeing my mistress? What is you're motive?"

"I'm just here to see her" he replies again

"If you cannot give me a true answer I cannot and will not let you see her, now leave or I will make you suffer the flames of my wrath!"

"Tohru that's enough!!" A familiar voice cries out, the maid's expression brightens immediately upon the arrival of the maroon haired woman with glasses and signature blank dead eyed stare, she then reprimanded the girl and gave her a bop on the head to which the girl named tohru shrinks back in shame,but her expression changed when she saw the boy

"Sentaro? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me! I'm back!"

"You know this weird human Kobayashi?"

"Yes, he was like a pseudo son to me when he was younger, I watched him while his mother was away, Come on in kiddo! Tohru could you make us some tea?"

"O-oh yes mistress"

"I-i don't mean to impose Kobayashi-San"

"Enough of that formal crap, get in here you!"She says yanking the boy in by his arm, much to tohru's anger and jealousy as she pouts, slamming the front door shut

"Ugh! Another disgusting male human trying to steal my adorable kobayashi away from me! I'll have to take him out quickly" she plots to herself, smiling deviously, exposing her long fangs

Kobayashi led the boy into the living quarters were four other people had taken up residence, a black suited sullen looking fellow with equally lack hair and crimson red eyes was playing dark souls alongside a guy with swirly otaku glasses and buck teeth rather aggressively, looking like he would take failure lightly, at the table a small loli girl wearing a pink and white goth style dress, with four small horns protruding from her pale lavender hair is drawing next to a girl who looks to be in here early 20's with lime green hair, which transitioned to regular green with blue tips giving her the look of a harujuku girl, she has a red hat, two sturdy looking curved horns on her head,a ditsy yet relaxed and layback look on her cute childlike face, a warm comforting smile, she wore a black tank top that did very little to contain her insanely large breasts(seriously, disproportionate was an incredible understatement with this girl, enough to make even monster musume's okaydo's jaw hang slack, did she walk here in that get up? )and blue jean shorts which accented her curves. And she in this case was the one teaching the young girl how to sketch a crude little dragon

"Wow you have attracted a lot of company since we last met! And yet I had always seen you alone, this is a huge improvement" Sentaro admits

Yeah well life's a crazy thing" kobayashi says dismissively, as if her guests were nuisances

"Though I didn't peg you for a cosplay lover"

"Huh?"

"Well obviously these people like cosplay, look at what they're wearing and they're horns, and super oppai-san, would normal people wear those?"

"Well, heh now that you mention it.."

"Kobayashi San! It's tea time!!" Tohru chirps happily, giving Sentaro a devious sneer

"Cmon kiddo we'll chat over tea" kobayashi urges

"Ok"

Tohru handed both of them a mug of tea and cookies, but Sentaro's was an odd violet color, much to tohru's stifled snickering as the drink neared his lips

"Tohru! Would you go get me a napkin?" Kobayashi abruptly asks

"Yes kobayashi san!" the maid girl happily responds and dashes to the kitchen, she then grabs Sentaro's mug out of his hands and dumps the tea on the floor and sets it back on the table with an annoyed look on her face

"Trust me, you'll thank me later" she confirms matter of factly

"O-k, so how are things going for you kobayashi?, how's life?"

"Well things were pretty dull day to day working as an accountant, but then Tohru came knocking at my door one morning claiming she wanted to live with me because of a completely circumstantial promise I made to her the night before, and since then things have just never been the same, but surprisingly it was for the better"

"Speaking of her, what kind of relationship do you two have? She seems extremely devoted to you"

"W-well she uh..she sort of uh...let's say enamored with me"

"O-oh!! Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know it was like that!"

"It's ok kiddo!"

"I'm so sorry for not understanding, I just never would have guessed! But what's with these other folk? Who are they?"

"Oh these guys? They're sorta along for the ride, the guy with the dorky swirly glasses is my coworker takiya, in his otaku mode, granted he's kind of a closet otaku only showing this side to people he truly feels comfortable around, many a times he has surprised me in public and at work with the facade he pulls to mask his true nature and the man beside I with the black suit on and sullen expression on his face playing dark souls is fafnir, he's kinda the dark and brooding, surly anime character that really honestly could give 2 craps about everything"

"Fafnir? You mean the fable moors dark dragon from Norse mythology?"

"Sorta, oh and that little girl drawing over there is kanna, she's kinda quiet and rarely speaks unless its something she really wants or feels is important and the woman with the overly excessive assets you were referring to earlier that's sitting next to her is miss lucoa or quetzalcoatl as she's also known as, she's really the chill, layback go with the flow type girl, I think of you two got to know each other your relationship would blossom like a rose"

"The flying dragon serpent God from mayan mythology?"

"Yeah, jeez I forgot how much of a dragon fanatic you are"

"Yeah, been studying up ever since I entered high school"

Sentaro felt odd, as if a pair of eyes were staring directly into his soul, he looked behind himself and saw that lucoa was staring at him in a strange way, her eyes were wide and she seemed completely fixated on him, her cheeks were flushed a light shade of red and she was pawing at the fabric on the table, biting her lower lip

"K-Kobayashi?, why is miss lucoa staring at me like that?" Kobayashi got the hint and looked in the direction he was, and saw the dragon restraining her curiosity and smiled understandingly

"I've never seen her act like that before, she seems to have taken quite an interest in you, hey lucoa!" Kobayashi beckons

"Y-yes?" the woman replies with a voice softer than silk

"If your that curious about him, c'mon over here and meet him"

"Kobayashi!"

"Relax kid"

Lucoa sashayed over to him, her bust jiggling prominently (and almost unnecessarily) as she shifted her weight elegantly from leg to leg, Sentaro just locked up and looked to the ground embarrassed and blushing madly, as soon as she was standing over him, she bent down to his level making her bust bounce and overtake his field of vision, her expression had changed from peaked curiosity, to a lustful middle aged woman, hooded eyes with a prominent blush and that suggestive Cheshire grin

"What a cutie! Normally I'm not into boys his age, but this one's different, what's your name sweetie?" She inquires as she leans in closer

"Uhhh, S-Sentaro"

"Cute boy and cute name" she just got closer and closer until she was just inches away from his face, Sentaro started to get nervous and stood up

"U-uh, heh" he backs away slowly but lucoa just moves closer and closer to him

He is backed into a wall with lucoa pinning him with both arms blocking his escape and kneading her enormous bust into his chest making him blush and lock into place, unable to move and paralyzed by her beauty

"~Why are you running? I'm not scary am I~?"she asks sultrily as she squishes further, feigning a hurt expression

"n-no, your not scary i-it's just that-"

"~It's just what?~"

"Y-your um" sentaro points to the girl's compressed breasts against his chest, she just smiles and looks back up at him, cupping his cheek

"There's nothing wrong with a girl having a little to flaunt is there?" She asks with an even more saccharine sweet expression

"Easy lucoa, I think the boy is about to have a heart attack" kobayashi gestures to Sentaro who is bright red and hyperventilating uncontrollably

"Oh!! it seems my charms are too much for him, ~how cute!~ she gushes, her heart making a bu-bump sound

"Oi, sentaro, do you still draw?" Kobayashi interjected

"H-huh o-oh yeah, I still have my book!" He says excitedly, squeezing past the massive breasted woman and plopping back down on the table but lucoa persisted and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, taking out a torn and weathered sketchbook and passed it to kobayashi, she flipped it open to reveal extremely well detailed pictures of dragons and various mythical creatures, her deadpan expression was unhinged a bit at how the boy had improved over the years, Lucoa stood over his shoulder and bent over to inspect the boy's art and she was impressed as much as Kobayashi was

"Such talent! I never knew a human as young as him could master such a feat" she gushes" you're the full package aren't you?"

"W-wow kiddo, you sure have dedicated a lot of time to this, these are incredible!"

Sentaro got fidgety and flustered

"They're not that good"

"What are you talking about?! These belong in an art museum!" Kobayashi then sorted a picture of an electric dragon that looked surprisingly like kanna and called her over

"Kanna! Come over here!" Just as she said it the little girl dashed over to the table with her head just barely passing the table top

"Look! he made this!" She hands the little girl the picture, her expressionless eyes flutter open, she lets out a tiny gasp and she looks at the boy

"This looks like me!" She exclaims cutely

"Huh?"

"U-uh what she means is..its fur reminds her of her hair color"Kobayashi explains misinterpreting purposely trying to throw him off

"O-k"

Kanna tugs on Sentaro's shirt causing the boy to direct his attention to the enthusiastic little girl

"Yes?"

"Teach me!"

"Teach you what?"

Kanna points to the dragon insistently

"Oh, to draw?

She nods excitedly

"Kobayashi-San, my apologies, I couldn't find any napkins, I searched every inch of that kitchen but n-" tohru stops when she sees the spread of pictures and snatches three up, eyeing them fixedly

"Who made these?!" She exclaims

"Sentaro did"

"Impossible! no inferior human could have attained such a level of artistry at his age, it took even the greatest of renaissance artist years to develop this kind of material!! How is this possible?! Do you humans have hidden powers you keep latent?! I will never forgive humanity!"

"I just really love dragons, that's all" tohru, Lucoa and kanna all turned to face the boy with bewildered surprised expressions on their faces

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that? I could have sworn you just said you loved dragons" tohru says

"I do! I really do! They're such beautiful elegant and powerful creatures, gigantic reptiles with the power to wield both magic and the elements-" Sentaro drones on

Tohru's expression darkened and her eyes turned crimson red" how does this human know so much of our kind? Is he a spy? An assassin? A dragon hunter? I should just kill him now before he reports back to his masters ,humans can be quite crafty and deceiving!" Tohru plots internally, her hand morphing into a dragon claw

"-but what I love most about them, is that they are sorely misunderstood creatures, they don't deserve the treatment and antagonization they were given by our kind, if I had a chance to square things away with one right now for mankind's incompetence I would take the opportunity in a heartbeat, they should have been treated like allies, friends even, they are creatures who have been around since the beginning and have instilled both wisdom and fear in the hearts of man, like my favorite dragon ever, quetzalcoatl!" Lucoa gasped with an audible ' ehhhh?!!?' Sound and stood frozen like a statue, kanna just cooed softly with a look of wonder and curiosity in her eyes, tohru was shocked beyond belief and completely forgot her ambition to kill him, even fafnir paused his game to stare at the boy with a surprised glare, which only made him look slightly less irritated and sullen

"Y-you're favorite dragon is Quetzalcoatl?!" Lucoa interjected

"Y-yeah, I've always loved the notion of a flying serpent God with feathers, such a clever spin on the traditional dragon design and gorgeous to say the least, it's such an amazing and awe inspiring creature"

Lucoa's heart began hammering in her chest, and her face turned deep scarlet

"You respect dragons?" Kanna asks

"Yes! Whole heartedly!"

"You think we're beautiful, misunderstood creatures?!" Tohru inquires, still befuddled

"Well yes! Wait...what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Ahh! Don't mind tohru she just gets so caught up in her cosplay portrayal that she forgets herself for a second!" Kobayashi tries to rationalize, covering tohru's mouth

"Kobayashi-San, if what the boy says is true then let us test him, show him what we really are" Lucoa suggests

"B-but-"

"What are you talking about miss Lucoa?"

She smiles and turns to tohru

"Tohru-chan, would you mind taking Sentaro-kun outside for the test?"

Tohru pulled a devious smile over her lips and opened her mouth to expose sharp fangs, her eyes glowing red

"Yeah, sounds great! Let's see how long he lasts!"

"Uh umm..I don't like where this is going " sentaro cowers

"It's alright, there's nothing to worry about" Lucoa soothes as she pushed him out the door

Tohru was outside on the deck waiting for him to show

"About time"

"Ms. tohru what is this about? What's going on?" She just glared at him and rolled her slitted eyes

"Why should I explain anything to you?, your just another selfish shallow human, and the fact that you just barged into my mistress' and mine's quiet life angers me to no end, to tell you the truth, I really don't like you, and I don't know why but I have to ask, is everything you said true? Do you really think so highly of dragons?"

"Y-yes I meant every word of it..I love dragons! but what does that have to do with-"

Tohru summoned an orange spell circle in front of herself and was then enveloped in a blinding light that Sentaro shielded himself from, seconds later the light disappeared and deep guttural growling was heard, Sentaro slowly turned back to where tohru once stood, but in her place now was an enormous green fire dragon, leering down at him with a condescending gaze

"Do you still love us now?" Tohru said

telepathically, glowering down at the boy

"M-miss tohru?"

"Wow you're slow.."

"Oh my GAWD YOU ARE SO COOL!!!!!" Sentaro gushes like a kid at Christmas bouncing up and down laughing hysterically

Tohru pulled what appeared to be a dumbstruck look on her snout, was this human serious? He wasn't terrified by her true form? No human had ever come to see a dragon let alone her as nothing more than a beast to be slain or a fire breathing harbinger of death and here this boy was worshipping her like a goddess, what was his deal?

Back inside Lucoa and kobayashi were speaking to each other

"So you seem awfully excited Lucoa" Kobayashi says to the dragon goddess swooning back and forth making her enormous bust away as well, tiny hearts float above her horns

"He's just so cute and I'm his favorite dragon! He's perfect! Now I have a reason to stay in this world, and someone to share a life with!"

"You do know he is still a kid right? and in high school no less"

"The formalities don't matter as long as there is love"

"Oh I'm pretty sure it matters, cause that's pedophilia, you could very well get arrested for that"

"Regardless, he's the perfect one for me!, I just hope tohru chan hasn't tortured him too much"

Just then the two heard a boy scream and a dragon roar, they lept out of their seats and flung the door open, Kobayashi was floored, tohru went from hating the boy's guts,to letting him fly around on her back in one day! Tohru pretty much detests humans and let's only Kobayashi ride on we shoulders, and letting one she previously hated the most ride her really confused her. Tohru was swooping around and doing loop de loops while the boy screamed with joy, finally after her aerodynamic show she dived back down and safely flapped to the ground, allowing the boy to fall off her back and land on his back on the ground, tohru opened her jaws once again and the same orange alchemy circle appeared turning her back into an anthro dragon

"I-I don't think you have to worry about that" Kobayashi comments

"Did you have fun?" Tohru asked pulling the boy up by his collar

"Oh my god that was incredible!!!" He gushes as tohru smiles and giggles lightly

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, your alright human..I suppose I can tolerate you for now" she admits proudly

"Hmm, indeed" Lucoa responds pulling her usual ditzy smile across her face which was reddening with the growing rosy red blush adorning her shiny cheeks

Much later--

After a lot of difficult and complex explanations and reasoning, sentaro, while still in doubt, feels he finally has a firmer grasp on the outrageous truth about dragons actually existing

"Alright let me get this straight, so all of you are dragons? actual element wielding dragons from a dystopian mideval/ mystical world in a parallel dimension?" Sentaro inquires trying to get a better understanding

"Yup!" Tohru responds

"Ok, and the rest of you have come to this world because you got word from tohru that humans in this world were much different than the world you are from and decided to investigate for yourselves to see if integration between our worlds was possible?"

"That's correct" Lucoa confirms

"Ok, and will more possibly begin showing up as a result of you all opening the barrier between our parallel worlds?"

"Quite possibly" fafnir interjects monotonously

"Ok, I gotta admit I'm at a bit of a loss here" sentaro says trying to take in the still overwhelming information, lucoa walks up to him and rubs his back reassuringly

"Don't think too much into this, I understand this may be a bit much for you to comprehend, given your kind have such a narrow minded view of reality and physical laws" she coos to him

"Yeah no shit!" He quips sarcastically

"I understand that I should have told you that earlier sentaro, but I figured you wouldn't believe me if I said they weren't cosplayers" Kobayashi admitted

"Kobayashi, I'm a dragon fanatic who's been dreaming of an opportunity like this since I was a little boy! I am the last person you have to worry about freaking out over an antro dragoness revealing herself to me"

"well I guess, but no sense worrying about that now, so Sentaro, you want to stay for dinner? tohru is a surprisingly good cook" Kobayashi offers

"No, actually I gotta get home, my mom tends to worry if I'm out late, it was great to see you again Kobayashi, I will be back as soon as I can tomorrow" Sentaro responds, packing his things and heading for the door, but he is stopped by Lucoa

"Sentaro-kun, may I have a word?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"In the hours that I've known you I have grown quite fond to you, to the point that I have decided that you are the one"

"Whaaa...m-miss lucoa?" Sentaro drags out slowly, his brain unable to be recess this shocking info

"Please just call me lucoa, I care very little of formalities now that we will be better acquainted"

"B-but miss luc-"

"~Lu-co-a~" she pronounces

"L-lucoa, why have you decided to stay?"

"I have chosen to remain in this world to live the quiet uneventful life of a human, this world intrigues me to a great degree, and I cannot go back to my home because I am now an ex goddess and most importantly to allow our newfound relationship grow"

"Huh?..."

"So Sentaro kun, please allow me to accompany you to your domicile to reveal with your parental guardians the specifics our relationship and please come to accept my newfound affections for you" she says as she bows in a traditional Japanese marriage proposal position

Sentaro collected his thought and sorted through them as fast as he could, but her final statement was so outrageously irritating that it gave him his answer

"Yeah don't think so"

"Ehhh?!"

"My mom would skin me alive if she saw me bring a girl that looks like you into our house, plus it just sounds like you have nowhere to go and you want to stay with a complete stranger and mooch of of them, doesn't that sound kinda odd? I mean your a goddess you really won't be accepted back by the many adoring religious cults of your kingdom?"

"Bu-but I-I don't want to go back home though! I want to stay with you sweetie!" She announces, defensively throwing her arms in the air

"Well I can't really help you Lucoa"

Lucoa was beyond shocked, this boy shot her down just like that 'is this another way of saying he doesn't need me?! Is this what rejection feels like?! Am I unattractive to him?!' She screamed to herself, then she calmed down and though for a minute, then smiled and responded

"I get it, in other words you need me to do something for you in order to prove to you my motives are pure and my uses plentiful?"

"Uh...sure I guess"

"Very well, then how about more gold than you'll ever conceivably use?"

"Nah, not really into money and the glitzy life"

"Well how does agricultural technological prowess sound?"

"I hate farming and dirt"

"How about I help you achieve crazy charm and charisma then?

"No thanks I'm already sarcastic and dry humored enough as is, having charisma in my repertoire may work to my disadvantage and cause more problems for myself"

"Ok then, how about vast, unlimited mystical power?" She says, thrusting her arms into the air and down to her sides, making her massive bust bounce in the process

"Hmm...that, actually sounds interesting enough"

"Then it's done-"

"But I'll have to decline"

"W-what?! Why?"

"Because there's no point to hard work in that case, thats the whole point to the notion, plus I don't really trust the supernatural all that much, I notice it tends to backfire on people"

"Ehhh...?" Lucoa couldn't believe it, he had shot down everything she had offered to him. She was essentially useless to him, and she was a goddess no less, any human she had come across that she had offers these gifts to took them with no argument, but this boy was different and it caused her brain to shut down and for her to slump over in shame

"Sentaro has always been a down to earth, well rounded, level headed kid, not much can phase him and you probably won't convince him easily, it's actually a commendable trait" Kobayashi explains

"Don't really think you'll be much use to him Lucoa" tohru pipes up pouring Kobayashi some tea

She then rose her head up to reveal a steely green eye trained on Sentaro

"In that case, this is the only thing I have left" her shadow overtakes the boy who starts to get nervous and backs up, she

Pins him once again and looks up at him with both mesmerizing eyes shimmering

"My body" Sentaro couldn't move a muscle he was suspended in animation not daring to move even one inch" I hear boys your age go ballistic over women like me, ~so I'm all your's darling~"

Sentaro was about to faint but pushed Lucoa away and bolted out the door

"I'm sorry Lucoa but No No NO!!" He wails from the hallway

"Wha-whaaa..." Lucoa mutters sweatdropping and broken-hearted, aimlessly grasping at the air with a dejected look on her face as she slumped to the floor

"You did that to yourself Lucoa" Kobayashi said" Sentaro isn't a very confident boy when it comes to girls, and got rejected a lot when he asked girls out on dates,but when he did the girls were usually very sexually open and aggressive and one even tried to rape him at one point, so it has led him to develop a fear of very forward and aggressive women and remember what I said about you're excessively voluptuous human guise being the tool of uncontrollable desire? Well that sorta applies here"

Lucoa stood up and stared firm, balling her fists with a new stoic expression on her adorable face

"If this is true, then I will make Sentaro mine! I will cure him of his crippling ailment! No matter the cost or consequence And I will ensure that I make him the happiest boy on the planet!" She proclaims proudly

"Uh that's quite the commitment Lucoa-" tohru stopped Kobayashi

"Kobayashi San, When Lucoa San is determined it's nearly impossible to change her mind when it's set,our best hope is that Sentaro kun will be able to survive her overwhelming amorous onslaught, when the divine take over its best to stay out of their way"

"But first I must follow him to investigate his whereabouts, he's so shy~ he was too nervous to take me himself!" She gushed as she created a lavender magic circle and jumped through it

"I fear for that poor boy" Kobayashi sighs with concern

Sentaro jogs home as fast as he can as the sun begins to set over the horizon, though during his trek he had the sneaking suspicion that someone was following him but ignored it and pressed on further

He made it to a large apartment complex next to tohru's shopping market and unlocked the door, flinging it open and slamming it shut

"Oh hi sweetie you're home late, how is Kobayashi fairing? was she happy to see you?" His mother calls from the kitchen

"Yeah mom, she was and she's doing great, she always used to be so lonely when she used to watch me when you were abroad, but now she keeps so much company!"

"That's sounds great! Well I'm glad you had fun, now get washed up dinner will be ready soon!"

"K mom!"

Sentaro made his way upstairs and set his art bag on his room, he then made his way to the bathroom and began washing his face.

The doorbell rang seconds later alerting his mother

"Oh, I wonder who that could be" she approached the door and opened it to reveal the well endowed dragon sentaro just escaped from standing directly in front of her

"O-oh hello miss"

"Hello ma'am,pardon my intrusion but I am looking for a young sentaro, my name is lucoa, I believe he lives here"

"Oh you mean my son, he never told me he had a girlfriend, please come in sit down I'll make us some tea"

"That is very generous of you ma'am, but i don't mean to impose"

"Oh not at all"

Sentaro wiped his face with a towel and looked himself in the mirror, guilt had found its way into his mind at the way he had left lucoa and wondered how he would make it up to her given her direct nature

"Sentaro! Come downstairs sweetheart you have a visitor!"

"Ok mom!" A visitor? Not even his friends visited him this late

Sentaro made his way down the stairs and into the front room hoping to see a teenager sitting with his mother on the couch, but to his absolute horror, there sits the very woman he just ran away from, dumbstruck by the sight of her he freezes like a statue

"Oh Sentaro there you are, I was just talking with miss lucoa here, she said she was looking for you. And why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful, intelligent and polite girlfriend sentaro?"

"Oh stop it areha!" Lucoa giggles, and gives sentaro a wry smile, winking suggestively

"Uhh...geh?"

"Yes, when I first saw this beautiful boy I knew it was meant to be, sure he was shy bashful, and completely rejected me at first, but someday soon I knew he would come to accept my undying love for him" Lucoa drones on in an enamored fashion

"Oh my, that's to beautiful! she's perfect for you sweetie!"

"Agh..ghhhh.."

"Sentaro? are you ok sweetie?"

Once again he did not answer, instead out of pure shock he lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor, both women gasped and dropped their teacups

"Oh god sentaro! Lucoa dear please fetch an ice pack from my freezer I'll take him to his room"

"O-ok" lucoa says hastily running into the kitchen

Later--

Sentaro stirred in his sleep as he felt a soft hand striking his hair

"Uhg mom?, I had the strangest dream, this la-mmph!!" he sits up with his eyes closed and comes into contact with two soft fleshy mounds, he opens his eyes and realizes lucoa is sitting next to him on his bed stroking his hair smiling down at the boy between her ample bosom

"Oh your awake?"

"L-lucoa?!"

"Yes?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I said that we're fated to be together , and after you left, when I heard of your fear of aggressive women, I vowed to cure you of your ailment and make you the happiest boy alive, and a goddess never breaks her vow! so I tracked you here to meet your parental figures and to establish our new relationship like I said"

"bu-but!"

"Oh finally your up sweetie! I've got big news!" His mother announced as she entered

"What is it mom?"

"Your girlfriend miss lucoa will be staying with us, starting today!"

"What?!"

"Yes, areha and I talked it over while you were sleeping"

"When I saw how worried and devoted she was to you when you fainted, topped with the fact that she said she has nowhere to go since she just arrived in our country two days ago, I couldn't help but take it upon myself to allow her to stay with us as long as she pleased"

His mother says tearing up with a handkerchief in hand, sniffling uncontrollably

"B-but mom!!!"

"No buts young man! your such a shy and reserved boy and having her around will be good for you, she's the total opposite of you, it's perfect! Miss lucoa please make yourself at home and stay as long as you need to!"

"Thank you areha, I greatly appreciate this, if there is anything I can do for you please let me know" lucoa graciously says wrapping sentaro in a plushy embrace

What the hell had sentaro gotten himself into?...

Later that night sentaro was in bed contemplating the insane day he just had, he had found out dragons were real and a double d goddess among dragons fell for him above every other male candidate of his kind. It was almost too much to process, but he brushed it off and decided to get some sleep, tomorrow was the weekend, and he planned on relaxing until he couldn't anymore. Later on in the night, sentaro started feeling uncomfortable, like he was being suffocated by a large mochi ball, and started beating against it but was jiggly and squishy like gelatin and stayed firm no matter how hard he squeezed and pushed. Starting to regain consciousness, he opened his eyes only for them to shoot open, lucoa was embracing him with his head just 2 inches from her enormous mammaries and she smiled coyly down at him as she did earlier in the day

"~my my, rather forward aren't you? I would have played along if you just told me~"

" **I-im not forward**!!!!" Sentaro screams into the night


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: feelings grow

Sentaro didn't sleep the rest of the night, he tried desperately to free himself from Lucoa's grasp but she just wasn't having it seeing as every time he tried to get away his head would always end up back in between her gigantic boobs, speaking of her, she was now awake and stretching out, she looked down at him and smiles lovingly, while he glares back at her with discontent and the oh so classic shitface

"~Good morning sentaro kun~"

"Not exactly anything that good about it" he murmurs

"Aww what's wrong sleepyhead? Don't be like that! ~are you cwanky?~ does my little man wanna sleep on momma's chest to help him fell better?~" she croons almost sickeningly, tussling his hair around, so, finally fed up with her condescending baby talk sentaro speaks up

"Why were you in my bed lucoa?"

"You seemed so lonely last night, so I though having a pretty girl sleep with you would make you happy and bring me one step closer to helping you cure your girl phobia"

"Seems more like you enjoy being a squatter more than you claim to care about me... Don't go getting so comfortable lucoa!" sentaro coldly responds cutting his eyes at her

"No no no! That's not it at all, I really do feel powerful emotions for you sentaro! and I promised your mother I would do whatever she wished of me to do if necessary!" She tries to justify

"At any rate, I appreciate the effort lucoa, but couldn't you be a little less..direct?"

"I don't mind embarrassing myself if it's for you sentaro baby~ your special to me~"

"I'm special to a goddess? A dragon

goddess no less? Who I can only guess has limitless followers?"

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but every word I say to you is true I can't explain why I feel this way about you, but I do, and a goddess never lies"

"An ex goddess actually, and speaking of you being a dragon, don't all dragons for your world hate humans? And don't you have a dragon form?"

"No, only those from the chaos faction, and yes but I chose not to reveal myself because my true form is beyond that of your comprehension" she says sitting up from the bed, sentaro cocks a questioning eyebrow at both her explanation and her arrogant comment

"Chaos faction?"

"Indeed, in our world,dragons are divided into several groups, castes or factions as we call them, based on their outlook on the world, their powers, or their species, the chaos faction who cherish calamity and discord, the harmony faction who thrive on the duty to maintain order and balance and the divine faction who kept the balance between all of the scattered dragon factions to name a few. Tohru is a member of the chaos faction and as such harbors a very heavy grudge against your kind because of the influence of her father the dragon king"

"Oh so being a goddess, I suppose you are a member of the divine faction correct?"

"Well not exactly, I'm what you'd call, an unclassifiable dragon, I never really had a distinction in our world, the human scholars and worshippers and even some lesser powerful dragons just called me a goddess, so I just sorta went with it, but among the other gods I'm not exactly seen as equal"

"I had no idea it was that complex in fantasy worlds, is that why you are an ex goddess lucoa?"

"Unfortunately no, see I was such a party animal that when I was a goddess and I accidentally drank accused ale from a trickster god my sister hooked with, so as a result it sapped me of most of my divine power, so I was unfit to be a goddess and sorta got kicked out"

"Huh...?" 'And here I was expecting some grand, epic speech filled with typical god jargon and unconvincing curses and banishment requirements' sentaro mutters in his head as his face goes blank and he sweatdrops

"Yeah not the most convincing reason"

"Regardless, me not having anywhere to go for the time being is sorta true, after all I know nothing about your world yet, but if you really don't want me here, I understand, I'll try to find someplace to live" the dejected and somber tone in her soft and comforting voice was almost too much for him to bare, she was about to leave his room when he instinctively and against his better judgment, lunged at lucoa and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled back with incredible force

"N-no!!! Please lucoa you don't have to go anywhere! Please just stay here! Please don't go!" He pleads desperately, but his groveling was cut short by a shrill ever growing squeal coming from lucoa, when he looked up at her and noticed her face had turned deep scarlet and her eyes had tiny tears brimming in they're corners

"~Awww you little sweetheart!!~Would you really miss me that much?! You're just too cute for me to ignore!!! how can an 18 year old boy possibly be this adorable!?" she cries out giddily wrapping her slender arms around the boy's back

"I-I just..I" she shushed him with a finger and wagged it in front of his face before saying

"Sentaro, thank you, you don't need to try to tell me how you feel now, I've already told you how I feel about you, I just hope you'll come to accept my affections.

And a warning for the future, everything that follows is a result of this moment right now, know that my actions rather involuntary and advances rather aggressive from now on are just my way of saying 'I love you sweetie'

Sentaro blushed at her comment and the quick kiss on the cheek he received, lucoa bore her multicolored eyes deep into his green ones not letting up as she intertwined her fingers in his

" I promised I would make you the happiest boy alive and I don't go back on my word! And your stuck with me so I'm gonna make you happy no matter how much you fight it!" She proclaims shoving his head in between her breasts again, to which he squirmed out and jumped out of the bed leaving her with a forlorn look in her eyes

"Damnit lucoa you just had to ruin it didn't you?!"

"Huh?"

"If you didn't do stuff like that...I might actually fall for you" he nearly whispers

Walking away to go wash up, Lucia just sat there grinning widely and giggling bubbly, she looks around his room to marvel at his extensive collection of dragon lore, medals, models, figures and drawings, she then stood up and walked over to the nightstand when she saw a picture of Quetzalcoatl and a sculpture and figurine underneath it. Lucoa picked up the picture and smiled warmly at it before returning to her previous thoughts" he really does love our kind, and since his mother is a Mage she probably inspired this love for us by introducing him to one of us as a child, this may turn out good for me well, the humans in this world may be strange unlike the primal, war seasoned beings of our world, but still..there is something pure about them, and something very special about that boy that I can't keep my hands off of him for some reason, I mean I really like him. But some thing else is driving me to think this way...hmm perhaps I think too much"

"He's starting to get used to it, but he still needs a little push" she then heard water splash and got an idea" and I know just how to further our relationship"

Sentaro sat in the tub contemplating, he knew he wanted to go visit Kobayashi today but he also wanted to have some fun, maybe he and his mom, and maybe lucoa could convince her to go to the beach with them

"~oh Sentaro?~" Lucoa coos, entering the bathroom

"Yea-heaaaagh!!! Lucoa what are you doing?! " Sentaro yelps covering his eyes from beholding the naked glossy skinned dragoness

"I wanted to scrub your back for you, it's the next healthy step in our relationship"

"N-no please! Just stay away! You know what? Let me get out first then you can have it all to yourself!"

"~Oh come now, don't be shy~" she coos in her sultry silky voice, pulling him back into the tub

"L-lucoa stop!!!" Sentaro shouts from upstairs, his mother hears it all and giggles to herself

"~Why? most boys would kill for this kind of treatment! I thought you would love this!~"

"Well I'm not most boys!"

"My those to are quite active at this time of the morning"

20 minutes later an annoyed Sentaro is down in the dining room with his mother eating breakfast, while Lucoa, wrapped in a towel with one around her horns and hair, snuggled up to him, eating from his rice bowl

"You two are just too cute together sentaro!!" His mother gushes

"Ugh" he scoffs, then lucoa pushes up against him and giggles, kissing his cheek once again

"~He's such a good boy!~ He didn't even try to take advantage of me when we were in the bath together! Though he seemed a bit unnerved with me in the tub with him, but his flustered face was just too precious to resist!" Lucoa adds

"~Oh?~ was my little boy trying to be a gentleman for the beautiful lady?"

"Lucoa!!!" Sentaro shouts, to which she shrugs and snuggles into his arm further

"well this may very well have been the best option for you sweetie!"

Dodging this annoying conversation, sentaro brings up his plan" so mom I was thinking since I wanted to get out of the house today I figured I could ask miss Kobayashi of she wanted to go to the beach, it is summer after all, and I wanted to know if you would like to come"

"That's sounds lovely sentaro, but I can't, I have some business to take care of, so you'll have to go without me"

"Oh I love the beach!! I'll come with you sentaro!!"

"Oh...great, well you find something to wear lucoa and I'll be waiting for you at the door" he urges, only to get a kiss and a prolonged cheek rub from lucoa before she sashayed up the stairs, making sentaro shiver from the contact

"For a dragon goddess I figured she'd be a bit more..regal"

"Yeah tell me abo-wait! How do you know that?"

Areha smiles matter of factly at her son

"Sentaro honey, did you honestly think I didn't notice? at first I thought she was a succubus of some sort who seduced my poor baby, but when she and I talked while you were out she let me in on the whole story and even showed me proof, granted at first I almost fainted, but I'm convinced, it's not everyday that you realize your girlfriend is a dragon goddess and she is as polite as her and what's more she is as genuine as her too, I really think lucoa is the best thing for you dear, she'll bring you out of your shell, but keep in mind you do come from a family of mages, and if she tries anything, I'll be the first to speak to her personally"

"I know mom.."

"~Sentaro baby! Cmon upstairs for a minute!"~"

"Better go Romeo, your queen beckons you!"

"Yeah yeah" sentaro responds dryly

He climbs up the stairs and heads for his room only tower multiple bright lights flashing a on me off from it, immediately he thinks something has happened to lucoa so runs down the hall only to find Lucoa in an extremely revealing strap bikini

"Oh there you are sweetie~ so what do you think? Sexy huh~ though I feel it's a bit too revealing!~" lucoa says, striking a pose, Sentaro's nose gushes and he turns away from her to avoid passing out

'Oh my god...sexiness overload!!!' He squeals internally

"What's wrong sentaro?" Lucoa asks, oblivious to the boy's internal struggle for self control

"N-nothing just a little instant nosebleed is all" he says turning around"but, I thought that get up you wore yesterday were your only clothes, you didn't steal those did you?"

"Hmm? Oh no silly! These are my scales, I have the ability to manipulate them to mimic regular human clothing garments"

"Cool...so like a chameleon's camouflaging ability?" Sentaro inquires giddily

"If you would like to look at it that way, yes!" She responds

"So frickin sweeet!!!!!!" Sentaro's fanboy side shows itself as he gushes at her amazing ability, lucoa giggles and responds

"Well I'm all set! Shall we go see Miss Kobayashi?"

"W-wait what?! With you in that get up?!" Sentaro shouts nervously

"Not to worry!" Lucoa summons a purple magic circle and envelopes herself in a blinding white light, then just as instantly she is back in her usual attire

"So awesome..." Sentaro acknowledges once more

Now let us be off

"Ahh the beach huh? Why not? I've got nothin better to do this summer" Kobayashi confirmed

"Great! Wanna bring kanna and tohru? It might be fun!" Sentaro asks

"Yeah I'm sure they'd love it!" Kobayashi responds sipping at her coffee"so how are things with Lucoa? She as aggressive as I think?"

"Aggressive is and understatement with this girl! She's relentless! Though, I'm starting to really like her Kobayashi...she may be brash and silly at times, but she does mean well and she truly wants to make me happy!"

" I told you if you got to know her your relationship would blossom, have I ever been wrong kiddo?" Kobayashi asks with a smile, tussling the boy's hair

"No you haven't, you never have..."

"Sentaro kun!!! Are you guys ready?" Lucoa asks from outside

"Almost Lucoa give us a sec!"

"I'll get the girls ready and we'll be there in a second" Kobayashi says, sentaro nods and heads out to Lucoa

"Tohru, kanna, you guys wanna go to the beach?" Both girls squeal with excitement

"I'll take that as a yes! Well get ready, sentaro and Lucoa are going with us"

Kanna shows visible signs of excitement at the mention of Sentaro's name, she runs up to Kobayashi and hugs her morning gown

"Kobayashi!" She mews cutely

"Yeah?"

"Is he gonna draw again?" She asks

"I dunno..he might, are you excited to see him again?" She asks pryingly, which gets a light dusting of red on kanna's cheeks

"~Oh that's so cute!~" Kobayashi gushes while kanna buries her head in her torso from embarrassment

"It's alright kanna, I get you kinda like him, it's normal, now go get ready ok?" She pats her head softly and kanna looks up at her with puppy dog eyes, but reluctantly complies and heads to her room to change

"Hmm..seems Lucoa isn't the only one who likes him...he must be some kind is dragon magnet or something, well one thing's for sure, it's certainly gonna get lively around here pretty soon..." Kobayashi contemplated heading toward her room to change


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: new views

The beach was bustling with activity as Kobayashi and the girls arrived

"Wow, it's gotten so lively since I first came here" Kobayashi admits

"Kobayashi, the sea...is it salty?" Kanna asks

"Yeah it is" Kobayashi responds

"It's is the sea then"

"~Ahh I love the beach! Gives you an excuse to show some extra skin without being judged!~" Lucoa cries out blissfully as she sashays up to the girls in the oh so revealing lingerie bikini she showcased to sentaro earlier, Kobayashi's face contorted into a halfway shocked and jealous expression before she sweatdrops and responds

"T-that one's definitely out" she stutters out

"Wha..really? Is it that revealing?" She asks disappointedly then turns to sentaro"what do you think sweetie?" Sentaro gets an eyeful of her "out for the world to see" cleavage and spins around before he passes out from looking at her

"What am I supposed to think?!" He shouts unsure of his own answer

"Well look at me and find out then" Lucoa persists

"Excuse me ma'am" a woman looking to be a beach worker addresses Lucoa

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid your outfit is too skimpy, please come with me" she responds covering Lucoa with a blue tarp"

"What why? Aww come on! It's the beach!"

"No excuses!"

"(Sigh), well it's her own fault" Kobayashi comments

"Shall we find our spot miss Kobayashi?" Tohru asks

"Sure, why not?"

The odd family unit posts up in the middle of the beach and set up the umbrella to provide ample shade, sentaro notices the girl's attire and thinks back to what Lucoa told him this morning about her camouflage ability.

"Hey tohru can I ask you something?" He inquires

"What?" She asks

"Lucoa told me this morning that dragon scales can mimic and simulate regular human clothing, is that how you guys got dressed so quickly?"

"Well kinda, me and kanna found these online and simply copied the designs, aren't they cute?"

"Yeah they are"

"Oh finally she let me go!" Lucoa sighs with relief as she returns with a less revealing but pretty revealing blue two piece on

"Eh I guess it's somewhat passable" Kobayashi dismisses

"I wanna play!" Kanna announces

"Alright let's go for a swim!" Tohru offers, to which kanna responds with raised arms

"Alright girls but not too far out!" Kobayashi orders like a protective mother

"That's a great idea! Sentaro come swim with me! This is a great opportunity to bond with each other" Lucoa excitedly states grasping both of his hands

"Uhhh..umm, I'd love to Lucoa really, but..I sorta..can't swim" sentaro shamefully admits

"Is that all? Well there's a first time for everything!" Lucoa proclaims dragging him toward the water

"W-wait Lucoa!" Sentaro cries out futilely

Lucoa drags him to the water's edge where he stops abruptly and stands firm, he looks out at the cresting waves and nervously backs up

"Well come on silly! The water's not getting any warmer!" Lucoa urges, holding out her arms beckoning sentaro to join her

"I dunno about this Lucoa, I don't think I should be out here, and I don't know how to swim yeah so maybe I should just go sit with Kobayashi-" sentaro tries to turn and flee but is levitated off he ground and turned to face Lucoa who has a wry, demure smile on her face with a cocked eyebrow, she brings him closer to her and she eats her finger in his face

"Tsk tsk tsk! It's not nice to reject a goddess' help" she responds almost menacingly"now quit being so difficult" she impatiently adds, dropping him into the water, sentaro flails around and launches out, attaching himself to Lucoa

"Oh dear, you really don't know how to swim! Hmm..this could be difficult, oh wait" she has an epiphany and grabs both of Sentaro's arms

"Ok sentaro, I want you to hold onto me and don't let go alright?"

"O-ok", Lucoa begins stepping backwards into the water leading sentaro in deeper, he started getting nervous when the water reached his torso and looks back at Lucoa about to plead to get out , but her warm smile made him reconsider his option to ask her to take him back and he decided to trust her judgement. He felt his foot step off what he presumed was the reef into a bottomless abyss, sentaro did his best to stay calm but he just couldn't take it, he felt like he was about to plummet to a watery grave.

"Lucoa please stop! I-I don't know if I can do this!"

"A little too late for that now!" She chipperly chirps, pointing down toward the water, sentaro hesitantly looks down only to be horrified by the fact that they we're out in open water far away from the beach, completely distraught and terrified sentaro let out a shriek and started splashing and flailing about.

"Heeahhahahahahaaaaaghh!" He bellows, splashing aimlessly about in the water trying to keep his head above the surface, Lucoa sweatdrops at her idea backfiring on her, but then gets another.

"Sentaro..."

"Get me out of here! I've gotta get out of here!"

"Sentaro!..."

"Aghhh! Aggghhh! Waghh!"

" **Sentaro**!"Lucoa shouts, then sentaro falls silent, completely floored by what he'd just heard. Lucoa yelled, she had never yelled at him before, or displayed any real hostility or discontent with anyone

"Calm down!, look you made it out this far, what's to say you can't go further"

"Y-you yelled at me"

"And I apologize, but you weren't listening to me, I had to get your attention somehow, now please, place the same trust in me that you did when we first entered the water, don't you trust me by now?"

"I-I uhh...(sigh)...ok Lucoa" sentaro conceded holding his hands out to her

"Good boy, look at you being so brave! Now look directly at me and me alone sweetie! Let everything else fall away, trust me..you know by now I would never let anything happen to you" Lucoa prattles on, sentaro continues to look at her but sneaks a quick peak at her boobs which just so happened to be bobbing up and down in the water like buoys and looked away abruptly" sentaro eyes on me!" She urges once more

"S-sorry" he said halfheartedly

"Ok sweetie, now I want you to start slowly kicking your legs, you don't have to go too fast just take it slow..." She coos calmly, then sentaro slowly yet progressively started kicking until he was as flat as a board and started foaming up the water where his feet were yet to break the surface

"Good!" She chirps happily" now keep kicking! try a little faster!" Sentaro followed her orders and kicked harder and faster than before, and surely enough he was moving

"I-I'm doing It! Lucoa I'm doing it!" Sentaro exclaims ecstatically

"I know you are! I knew you could!" she gushes proudly, like a mother would her child just learning to walk.

Sentaro stopped kicked to catch his breath and decided to tread.

"Oh! Your treading without my help! Such a fast learner! I knew you could swim baby! You just needed a little push!"

"Speaking of swimming lucoa, although I felt like I was moving myself, we were moving awfully fast for my first time, and if I'm not mistaken you weren't using your legs, so how were we moving so fast?"

"Hmm...nothing gets past you huh? As perceptive as always, close your eyes sentaro, I want to show you something"

Sentaro cocked an eyebrow at her statement, at times he knew to still be wary of her, but he had grown to like her mischievous side as well so decided to indulge her charm

"Ok now I need you to take a deep breath and don't look till I tell you!" She warns and he takes a deep inhale, then he felt himself being plunged underwater, but did his best not to panic, then the weirdest thing happened

'Ok sentaro, you can look' the voice sounded like it was inside of his head, he peeked his eyes open to just find Lucoa smiling at him, but as he looked down his eyes bugged out as he noticed the one thing he had never seen before,she had a tail!, it was long and dark brown with multicolored feathers, large golden rings and fur alike, then he heard her voice again

'In case you were wondering, I'm speaking to you telepathically, and as for this little eye candy I'm giving you, it's all I'm letting you see for now and hopefully this explains the little boost in speed we had had! But enough about me, what I really wanted to show you was this...'

Lucoa held her hand out to show sentaro the amazing splash of color and life that was the bustling coral reef, fish of all kinds going in and out of the kelp beds, clownfish popping in and out of anemone, reef what's sailing just above the coral stalks watching and waiting for unsuspecting prey, morays being clean by cleaner shrimp and octopi slinking into narrow cervices, sentaro was floored and let air bubbles trickle out from his slacking jaw, he had no idea of the beauty that lied beneath the waves and wished he could enjoy it further, if I hadn't been for his lungs screaming for oxygen, he claim bored to the surface as fast as his limbs would allow but felt Lucoa carry him the rest of the way. As soon as he broke the inhaled as much as he could.

"So how was it?" Lucoa asks

Sentaro was to busy heaving for breath but managed to respond

"That was ...incredible! But a little warning would be nice next time!"

"And where's the fun in that?"

Sentaro chuckles a bit, the. Takes a deep breath to clear his system and responds;

"I think that's enough excitement for one day, mind if we head back? I'm exhausted!"

Lucoa smiles and answers

"Of course...whatever you want sweetie~" she coos lovingly, she had bought the both of them a step closer, and it seemed sentaro was finally getting out if his comfort zone, tweaking his how to swim was a huge step forward, as well as having him experience a world outside of his element which will help him build some perspective. Though Lucoa knew the boy had far to go, she at the same time knew, that he could handle whatever she threw at him, no matter how taxing, it was part of the boy's charm and a part of sentaro that she was growing to love more and more.


	4. 4

Chapter 4: new trust, new friends

The whole ordeal in the open waters had left sentaro exhausted from the rush of adrenaline and shock of the ocean's beauty. So he and Lucoa decided to take up residence under the umbrella for a short rest before the girls decided they were done racing each other in the bay, it was quite the spectacle seeing two dragonesses who were, in their opinion, just "playing" with each other out in the sea as massive swells of foamy waves kicked up as both girls zipped like bullets through the water. Abnormal strength, speed and stamina must be part off the territory of being a dragon in human form, perhaps the normal inhibitors that bind and restrain human potential they have somehow unlocked. Maybe...The two then launched out of the water and slammed down in the beach kicking up massive dust clouds.

"That was fun!" Tohru exclaims happily, with Kanna nodding alongside

"Tohru what did I tell you two about overdoing it?! I get its kinda hard for you two to hold back but seriously!" Kobayashi reprimands, causing the two girls to look down to the ground downtrodden.

"Sorry..." They both say, twiddling their thumbs

"I will never understand how that woman has such control over those two, you'd think two anthro dragons with the destructive power to level civilizations would be a bit less cooperative" Sentaro voices out loud to no one in particular, looking on to the display of incredible female dominance.

"It's probably because Tohru respects Kobayashi and feels indebted to her for saving her life" Lucoa comments to Sentaro's open statement as she stops stroking his hair.

"She saved Tohru?" Sentaro inquires

"That's what she told me,when she called me after she traveled here, she claimed she was ecstatic about this world! Going on and on about some amazing woman who saved her from dying in the middle of a forest from some giant holy sword that was embedded in her hide after a fight with the god that exiled here here, and since then she had fallen in love with her and vowed she would be her maid as a thank you and as a way if repaying her debt to her. That's when I showed up and got to witness it firsthand, she truly does feel strongly for Kobayashi, no one had ever gotten so close to Tohru before, but now that there is someone, and that someone surprisingly is a human, it's changed her whole outlook on pretty much everything she's known, talk about a rude awakening" Lucoa explains to Sentaro

"Whoa...I never would have guessed"

"But you deserve credit as well Sentaro, you are the only other human besides Kobayashi to accept her for who she is, you weren't frightened or christened her for being a vicious beast, rather as you stated previously; "we are nothing but misunderstood creatures who had been dealt a bad hand all our lives" and you stayed steadfast to your word, you couldn't have been more right"

"Couldn't have been huh?" Sentaro contemplates as he looks at Tohru, at first she couldn't stand him, but as she got to know him she stared warming up to him and had known previously that she wasn't too favorable of his kind, but now he felt he had an obligation to her, that she needed his help in a way, just like he needed Lucoa's in a subliminal way, that she was striving for compassion and wanted to be who she was but was scared to do so.

"Lucoa.." Sentaro says

"Hmm?" She coos softly

"I wanna help Tohru, but I don't know how.."

Lucoa was silent for a minute, drumming a forefinger on her lower lip before coming up with an answer.

"Well I can't really tell you how Sentaro, that's just something you'll have to figure out, but I can tell you that it will be in your own unique way, regardless, if there is anyone who can get to her besides Kobayashi, it's you.."

He smiled up at her and reached up for her hand, she took the hint and grabbed his

"Thanks Lucoa, that's all I needed..." Sentaro softly praises her, squeezing her hand tight, Lucoa blushes and smiles warmly, then bends down to kiss his forehead tenderly

"Anytime sweetie" she croons

"Well there's a big anime and manga convention headed into town the week, three will be tons of cosplayers there, maybe Kobayashi can convince her to go and maybe seeing everyone dressed up

May help her with her acceptance issue. Plus no one'll suspect a thing and they'll think she's just another cosplayer" Sentaro explains, planning out a strategy.

"See? I told you you would figure it out in your own unique way, when do you want to go?"

"Maybe tomorrow, but I'll have to tell Kobayashi, anywho Lucoa would you mind letting me up?" Lucoa moves her arms so the boy can stand up

"Where are you going sweetie?" She asks almost in an almost dejected tone as if she never wanted the time they were spending together to end.

"I'm just headed off to the tide pools to find an optimal spot to sketch" he reassured

"Forever drawing huh?" Lucoa muses

"Haha..anyway" Sentaro bends down and kisses her cheek which catches her completely off guard as her cheeks flush cherry red"~I'll be back for you later, don't you worry~" he whispers sultrily in her ear which makes her gasp and her horns to twitch, Sentaro chuckles to himself as he walks away.

"Oh man her flustered face was just too precious! 'bout time I got her back too, but maybe I went a little overboard" he admits looking back at Lucoa who's eyes were bugged out and her face looking like it was going to burst like a tomato as she pawed the ground, shuddering with delight.

"Eh..she'll get over it.." He concluded as he walked off, however he was unaware of the pair of bright blue eyes trained on his every move.

"Well this looks as good a place as any" Sentaro proclaims, he climbed the large smooth rocks outside of the colorful thriving tide pools and posted up shop overlooking its bustling activity and toward the bay.

"Ahh..how tranquil and therapeutic the sound of lapping ocean waves are..it does wonders for the weary soul" he sighs contentedly, takes out an HB lead pencil and sketches away.

Sentaro decided he would sketch a water nymph communing with a leviathan in the cresting waves of the water, and so scanned the waves for the optimum spot while laying out the design for the two creatures. About 20 minutes go by and he finishes with both of them, blowing off the eraser shavings and holding up his masterpiece to behold it, it was only then he noticed that familiar light lavender hair and those emotionless yet soul filled sapphire blue eyes.

"Gahh!" He jumps back and almost drops his peice" Kanna? What are you doing?" He asks bewildered

She pulls herself up onto the crag and points to his drawing

"Pretty" is all she says

"Oh yeah I guess it is" Sentaro admits

"Teach me!" She urges once more pushing on his folded legs

"Oh yeah! I ever taught you did I? Cone and sit down kiddo!" As he says that Kanna steps in front of him and his drawing and plops down in his lap

"Ok now your first lesson is drawing an elongated S, now follow my lead" Kanna looks up at him with a confused expression, but Sentaro reassures her and draws a long S curve on a blank sheet of paper

"On now you try draw one parallel to mine" he says and Kanna tries her best to follow Sentaro's example and draw her own and surprises herself by drawing one that looks exactly like his. She coos with delight and looks up at him with wide eyes

"Good job kiddo! You did it! Now onto the next step I'll draw a let's say funky triangle up here" hey says as he sketched what looks like a triangle on the upper s shaped line

"Now you do the same down there Kanna" she follows him again and draws the same thing but roughly, which makes her frown and luff out her cheeks

"That's ok Kanna, your learning, now I want you to draw a another long line here but curve it up" he points to the back of the upper triangle, Kanna follows suit once more and draws a semi straight yet jagged line

"That's perfect Kanna! Now I'll draw one under and add a little hook!" He finishes her line and draws an additional curving line under to form a branching horn

"And we have a horn!" Sentaro proclaims

"Yay!" Kanna proclaims as well throwing her arms in the air

"Alright now we need an eye and some teeth! So I'll draw the eye" he draws a sharp ovular sharp near the base of the head" and you make he teeth! All you've gotta do is draw a bunch of upside down triangles ok?"

"Ok" she coos

"Alright! Now I'll as some detail and scales on the neck and voila we have a dragon head! You did it Kanna!"

The little girl admired her work and turned to Sentaro with a smile, he was shocked, he had never seen her smile before.

"I did it! I did it!" She cheers, bouncing up and down in his lap, sentaro smiled warmly down at her and Ruffles her hair

"Yes you did" Sentaro responds, Kanna blushes and embraces him, burying her head in his chest to hide her embarrassment, sentaro just chuckles at her display of affection.

"You are just too cute you know that? I don't know how Kobayashi and Tohru don't freak out over you being so cute every time you're around them" Sentaro looks at the picture and is surprised by what he and Kanna did, he wasn't even paying attention to what kind of dragon he helped her draw, and Ironically, it looked like Tohru!

"Hey Kanna look who it is!" Sentaro exclaims, and hold up the drawing to her, her expression brightens once more

"Miss Tohru!" She exuberantly exclaims

"Whaduya say we give it to her as a gift?" Sentaro offers and Kanna nods her head elatedly as a response.

Back at the beach-

The day was getting late and Lucoa was still lounging under the umbrella while Tohru and Kobayashi walked back up from the beach after looking like they were talking for a while.

"Hey you two! you were gone for a while!" Lucoa calls out to the two girls

"Yeah Tohru had something bothering her so we decided to talk about it" Kobayashi confirms

"Ooh well I won't press on if it was personal, but while on the subject of talking I'd like to ask you something Tohru" Lucoa inquires

"What is it?" Tohru asks

"What do you think of Sentaro, honestly?" She hones in as if it were a touchy subject

"Well, it kinda feels strange befriending a human besides Kobayashi, I'm definitely not used to it because of my prior experiences, but for some reason I feel like I can trust him, I can't really explain it..." Tohru responds

"I feel the same way Tohru, and it's not just because I've developed feelings for him, it's because being around him makes me feel more comfortable about being myself, that there's nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of and I'm wanting to be around him more and more because of it" Lucoa agrees

"I think I might know why" Kobayashi interjects, which makes the two dragonesses stare in her direction

"Maybe it's because he's not like most people, he's more open to accepting the stranger things in this world rather than the norm, he's always been different, even his mother admitted it to me. So like I told you before Lucoa, he's pretty level headed for someone his age and its led him to view the supernatural and unexplainable as a part of life or with a grain of salt, and is content with the many many things in our world that can't be explained. Maybe that's why you both feel so gravitated toward him, because he is will to accept the fact that your both real, on top of his love for your kind! Maybe he acts as some kind of supernatural dragon magnet!" Kobayashi explains

" I guess that makes sense" Lucoa says trying to find some inkling to comprehend what Kobayashi just drawled on about

"I'm just shedding a little light in the subject" Kobayashi comments

"Speaking of him where is he?" Tohru inquires

"Oh he went off to draw somewhere near the tide pools, he should be back soon"

"Hmm...sounds like Sentaro, but where's Kanna, did she go with him?"

"Probably, don't know where else she would go she usually sticks very closely to us though" Tohru thinks out loud mildly confused by her not being there

"Oh there they are!" Kobayashi exclaims casually, but is shocked by what she sees, Kanna is holding hands with Sentaro and smiling up at hi. As if her were her caring big brother or father

"Is she smiling?! She never smiles!" Tohru gasps astonished

"I-I know!" Kobayashi agrees, equally shocked

"Oh hey guys! We were just talking about you!" Sentaro greets walking up to them

"How goes the new art Sentaro? Did you get anything done?" Lucoa asks almost pryingly

"Sure I drew a leviathan and a water nymph, then Kanna came along and asked me to help her draw so I did! Which reminds me, Tohru, Kanna has something she wants to give you, don't you Kanna?" He asks the girl who nods nervously"well go on!" He urges nudging her toward Tohru

"What is it you want to give me Kanna?" Tohru asks softly bending down on her knees to her, Kanna then shakily hands her the peice of paper.

"F-for you m-miss Tohru!" She hesitantly responds

Tohru takes the paper and gasps at what she sees, it's a drawing of her in her dragon form

"Oh Kanna! It's beautiful!" She squeals with delight, Kanna fights back and forth twiddling her thumbs

"S-Sentaro helped me make it.." She squeaks

"Yeah I did! Though most of it she did herself, I should have guessed she was doing this for someone given how insistent she was on me teaching her, but she surprised me with what she claimed she didn't know how and did anyway! She's got some talent and I'm proud of her!" Sentaro praises, making Kanna's face go deep red and make her bury her face in her swimsuit.

"Thank you Kanna! This was really sweet of you! You should thank Sentaro as well! You wouldn't have Ben able to do this on your own without him!" Tohru croons to Kanna, pulling her in for a hug and acknowledges Sentaro's skill, which surprised him, Lucoa and Kobayashi

She then looks up at Sentaro and smiles

"Thank to you to Sentaro! I guess I kinda misjudged you at first, but if you can make Kanna smile, then you really do understand us!" Tohru proclaims happily, sentaro was both surprised and relieved by her finally accepting him or at least acknowledged him as a cut above the rest

"Don't mention it Tohru, just doing what I do best!" Sentaro admits humbly

Kobayashi and Lucoa look on with proud smiles, this boy had managed to win over two more dragons in just 2 days, one of which was the most stubborn you could find, and the other an enigma,a stigmata of confusion, you never really knew what was going through her head. And yet he reached them both on they're own respective levels with very little effort, it was an admirable trait in him, being able to connect to certain people with out even trying, Sentaro truly was special, even if he didn't realize it.

"Oh Sentaro now would be a good time to tell Kobayashi your plan!" Lucoa interjects

"Plan?" Kobayashi comments quizzically

"Oh right, hey Kobayashi is it ok if I invite you and Tohru to a cosplay convention that's coming to town this weekend?"

"Oh uhh, this is kinda sudden..." Kobayashi contemplates, she looks back at Tohru to for her opinion on whether she was along with this plan, Tohru gives her a brave smile and a nod which assures Kobayashi her final decision.

"Well if Tohru is alright with it then I guess it'll be alright!" Kobayashi confirms

"Yes! Yes!" Sentaro exclaims as he literally jumps for joy"oh man this is gonna be so frickin awesome!

"Oh teenage boys, if they're not geeking out over one thing it's the other!" Kobayashi drawls once more

"I think it's kinda cute! It shows even he has passions! And everyone should!" Lucoa explains

"You think this is a good idea Lucoa?" Kobayashi adds, with a semi serious tone

"I wouldn't agree on it if it weren't, trust me Kobayashi, this will be good for both of them, I have faith in Sentaro, I would believe you would as well seeing as you two were practically family at one point"

"Your right your right! Sometimes I get stuck in mother mode!"

"It's understandable! You care, it's amazing and you aren't even related!"

"This is one weird family unit we're a part of Lucoa!"

"That may be true but we are family none the less, an we all look out for each other, now let us depart, its getting by late"

"Yeah we probably should.."

Later that night-

"Wow today was crazy! I swam for the first time and taught a dragoness how to draw and it was strangely empowering for some reason" Sentaro reflects making Lucoa giggle next to him, she poked his cheek and responded

"You've done a lot these two days, and on top of that you've grown quite a bit! I'm proud of you sweetie!" She says scooting closer to him in his bed, wrapping her arms around his waist

Sentaro smiles and grabs her hands

"You know, it's weird Lucoa, previously it seemed like I was some kind of scapegoat to you so you could stay here, but as I've gotten to know you and our relationship grew, you changed! Now your like this super supportive and cheerful girlfriend every guy wants and craves, and I feel almost guilty for being the guy that has you" she puts a hand up to his mouth and shushes him audibly

"Don't feel that way, I chose you remember? your special, a cut above the reat some would say, no musclebound jock has a thing on you except there bulging muscles or some self proclaim stud has hey good looks, you have everything they don't, you have the ability to reach people Sentaro, you reached me without trying, you reached Tohru through your kind me words and reverence towards dragons, you reached Kanna by teaching her something new and getting her in touch with her own feelings. To say the least your incredible Sentaro and I can't wait to see you grow more from this, and just know I'll be here cheering you on all the way sweetie" she croons once avian and pecks his cheek softly

Sentaro was almost brought to tears fronhege words and actually began to believe that Lucoa was sincere about everything she said about him, that she actually loved him.

"T-thanks Lucoa.." Sentaro chokingly responded

"Sweetie? Are you crying?" She asks

"N-no! I-I've just, got some sand in my eyes is all"

She giggles briefly then begins

"Well you'd best get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow! Something exciting is gonna happen! I just know it"

"You say that as if I'm gonna be hit by some kind of flying object tomorrow"

"I'm not holding my breath!" Lucoa muses

Sentaro scoffs good natured

"Alright alright! Goodnight Lucoa!"

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you!" She croons even sweeter tightening her grip

"I-(sigh)..I love you too.." Sentaro admits with a resigned sigh, he wasn't gonna lie to himself anymore, so curled up against her and closed his eyes waiting for the sounds of silence to put him to sleep...

Off in the outskirts of the city a portal opens in the sky, with its appearance a large blue serpentine creature slithers out and transforms into a human girl, she then carefully floats to the ground and looks out to the city with a fixed scowl.

"Where are you...Tohru?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.5: goddesses and magic ( **Filler** )

Lucoa walked peppily down the street of Sentaro's apartment complex, when she was done checking up on Tohru she had finally found a steady job as clerk at a farmers market and decided to give areha the news, opening the door.

"I'm home!" She announces

"Welcome back Lucoa dear!" Areha greets happily" so how did your interview go?"

"I went incredible! The manager gave me the job on the spot! And he was super nice to me!"

"Well that's wonderful dear! (I can't imagine why). Well would you like some tea?"

"Maybe in a bit, umm where's Sentaro?"

"He's up in his room"

Lucoa walks up the stairs and hears Sentaro utter some kind of incantation and sees a bright light flash in Sentaro's room, a beam of turquoise/green energy shoots out and smacks against the wall leaving large a burn mark behind .

"Hmm..that's strange" she murmurs to herself, she steps into the doorway to find Sentaro on the floor with pages from books strewn across the floor and a small cauldron and crystal ball in the middle of his room.

"What are you doing Sentaro?"

"Uhh heh! I was kinda taking a break from sketching and decided to practice my spell casting magic, my mom's a Mage so she sorta has been teaching me since I was little, but I've fallen back on it a bit...as you can see"

"Magic huh? Well why didn't you ask me? I'm a dragon goddess who excells in spell casting! Remember when I asked if you wanted me to grant you vast magical powers? So why didn't you tell me you were a Mage in training?"

"Yeah and I told you there's no value in it if it isn't achieved! This situation applies to my previous statement! Plus I thought you would look at me like an idiot like everyone else! Although.." Sentaro looks at the wall outside"I guess asking for some help would hurt anyone"

"Well what can the great goddess Quetzalcoatl assist you with young mortal?"

"Well I'm in the middle of trying to cast a temporal portal spell"

"Oh that's all? That's easy! first watch me!" Lucoa states holding her hands out and tracing the air with her index fingers, then almost immediately a purple alchemy circle appears and light from its chosen destination shines through

"Whoa!..." Sentaro gasps with awe, then the portal disappeared

"Ok Sentaro it's like this, in order to cast this particular spell you need to visualize in your mind your desired destination, it's like daydreaming except taking that mental image and having it act on the physical plane of reality instead of the subconscious astral plane, now close your eyes Sentaro, and focus on where you want to go"

Sentaro closed his eyes and thought hard.

"Do you have somewhere you want to go?"

"Yeah..."

"Good! Now hold out your hand l, focus and direct all of it into your palm"

Sentaro did as she said and focus every ounce of magic he could,then a small ever growing green circle formed in the middle of his room, revealing Kobayashi's apartment.

"Oh you wanted to visit Kobayashi again huh?"

"Yeah kinda!"

"Well look no further" a voice pops up from the portal which startled Sentaro and Lucoa, they look down and see Kobayashi poking her head through the portal

"K-Kobayashi?! What are you doing?!" Sentaro stutters out of fear

"Well this mysterious hole opened up in my living room, and I thought it was Lucoa trying to sneak back into my house, but I'm surprised to see its you kiddo! How'd you learn to cast spells so fast?"

"It wasn't me! Lucoa taught me how!"

"Indeed! All I did was dictate the instructions he did the rest and I told him to visualize where he wanted to go and here we are!"

"You wanted to come visit?" Kobayashi inquires

"Yeah..." Sentaro says bashfully

"Aww that's so sweet! Well come on kiddo there's enough room for both of you!"

"Ok...uh Lucoa is it safe to jump through?"

"Of course I jump through temporal loops all the time! With no ill effects...I think" she ponders ditzily

"Yeah..no ill effects huh? Alright here goes nothing!" Sentaro exclaims jumping through and landing surprisingly on his feet in Kobayashi's living room

"Hey guys!" He greets addressing the two surprised dragons

"Sentaro!" Kanna exclaims running up to him for a leg hug, peering up at him with her huge blue eyes

"Hi Kanna!"

"Mind telling us why you just so happened to be jumping through a portal in our living room?" Tohru inquires

"Oh, heh funny story Tohru.."

"Sentaro look out!" Lucoa shouts as she falls through, Kanna vaults out of the way as Lucoa crashes down on top of the boy.

"And there's Lucoa..well that explains a few things" Tohru responds dryly

"Wha? Oh that portal? that was all Sentaro, he casted the spell" Lucoa adds

"W-what?! That pathetic human casted a temporal spell?! How?!"

"He comes from a family of mages, speaking of him, where is Sentaro?"

"You mean the boy your suffocating underneath your unnecessarily large boobs?" Kobayashi sarcastically quips

"Huh" Lucoa asks, then looks down to her cleavage to find Sentaro flailing about desperately for air.

"Hahhhh! Sentaro!"

10 minutes later

"So Sentaro, Lucoa claims you were the one who created that portal earlier? How's that possible? you haven't practiced magic in years right?" Kobayashi asks

"No I haven't, but for some reason when she taught me herself, I found it much easier to use it, almost as if I had known to use it for years!"

"Do you think you can do it again?" Tohru asks, trying to confirm her suspicions

"I-I can try" Sentaro responds, then he closes his eyes and reaches out with his hand again creating another ever growing green alchemy circle

"Whoa!" All three girls gush with awe, it's not everyday an average looking boy develops magical prowess

"This is amazing Sentaro I never would have thought you could master magic!" Kobayashi praises

"Pretty!" Kanna coos

"How? how is this possible?! How is this a human so gifted?! Are you certain that you weren't born in the other world? Because as far as I can tell no beings in this world can utilize magic in this way! the most I've seen is with technology"

Sentaro closes the circle and smiles at Tohru

"I assure you Tohru, I was born and bred in...this...dimen..si" Sentaro begins to slur , falling into Lucoa's chest

"Sentaro!" All three girls cry out

"No need to worry guys, he just exhausted himself, he used up more energy than his body could supply for that spell and it's taken its toll, all he needs is some rest. I'm so proud of him, he's grown so much since I first met him..." Lucoa states, laying him back on her chest using her bosom like pillows.

"Yeah, I barely recognize him anymore, he makes me fell more like an older sister than a mom now, kind of a lackluster feeling for me, how attached me and this kid were"

"That's right you've know him since he was young right Kobayashi?" Tohru interjects

"Yeah, he was such a shy introverted kid when I first met him back then I never really wanted to be responsible for someone let alone a 10 year old,be his mother was so stressed and depressed that for some reason I couldn't ignore it, she and I were good friend and she asked if I could watch him at the times she couldn't come home early, he didn't really speak much of his family, mainly his father, kinda pudgy but a cute, sweet kid to say the least, he always told me he wanted to be an anime artist and would go on and on about dragons everyday, and that part about him hasn't changed, yet at the time when he came to my door just two days ago it was like I was looking at a completely different person, he seemed the same but different" she explains summing up their relationship in a nutshell

"Why won't Sentaro speak about his father? You two seemed like you were quite close! Do they have bad blood or something?" Tohru asks

Kobayashi sighs and responds

"No, areha, Sentaro's mom, told me that he died when Sentaro was only 6 years old " the three of them all perked and gasped up at the horrible news " she told me it was during a car accident, Sentaro was in the car with him, luckily he didn't suffer any injuries but his father was critically wounded, he was rushed to the hospital after the truck that almost collided with him called an ambulance, but he was pronounced dead when they got there, he and his mother were in a bad way about it for three years, so you can imagine what it's like for a boy to grow up without a dad an have his mother act as both parents"

"So that's why he acts the way he does" Lucoa realizes" always wanting to be alone, drawing alone, previously wanting to sleep alone, all because he lost someone so dear to him that he shut everyone out of his life. This poor little boy" Lucoa tears up cradling Sentaro to her chest

"I had no idea life could be that hard for humans too, I know what it's like to lose family, but for other reasons, and no wonder he's so accepting of dragons, because no one was around to teach him or force him to believe a certain perception of reality he developed his own" Tohru realizes as well

"Yeah that's kinda what happens when your forced to grow up with an open mindset, you tend to see things differently" Kobayashi stress once more

"But then why can't most of your kind be like Sentaro?"

"Because a lot of us are scared of new things and what we can't control and haven't been given the push to see things differently"

"That a pretty primitive and archaic way of thinking, no wonder your kind are so far behind, if you would just dump this whole perception shpeal crap your kind would be more accepting of dragons"

"I agree Tohru, but like I said not all humans see it that way, only a small percentages of our race share your mindset, Sentaro being one of them"

"Sentaro..." Kanna coos again, stroking his forehead

"Kanna..." Sentaro stirs in his sleep, Kanna gasps and bends down to wrap her arms around his neck.

Tohru looks on in contemplation, he truly was different, a cut above the rest of his kind even if they didn't choose to see it, but of course he and Kobayashi were different to begin with and the same in that regard, but where they truly physical proof that human and dragons could coexist?

"Hey Tohru, you think you could help Sentaro out with another training exercise I was thinking about?" Lucoa asks

"Sure what kind?"

"Live target practice!"

"Oooohh heheheh!" Tohru giggles deviously "sounds like fun!"

"Something tells me this isn't gonna end well.." Kobayashi flatly comments

A few minutes later, Sentaro is awake and staring up at Kanna who is light stroking his hair, this was strange to him, it was usually Lucoa who was affectionately doting over him.

"Hi" he greets

Kanna responds by patting his forehead, Sentaro sits up and pats her head tensely which she responded with a soft coo, closing her eyes at the sensation, Sentaro chuckles again, just then, Kobayashi waltzed in with a coffee mug in her hand.

"Hey kiddo! You sleep well?"

"Yeah, kinda, where are Lucoa and Tohru?"

"They're waiting outside for you, they told me they had some kind of surprise for ya!"

"Oh, alright you comin?"

"Sure kiddo, right behind ya!"

"Kanna?"

"Mhm!" She coos, grabbing his hand

"Well time's a wasting!" Sentaro gets up and along with the two girls struts out the door to find Tohru and Lucoa chatting outside

"..so I think the ruins would make an excellent training ground" Lucoa concludes, Sentaro assumed since he basically walked into they're conversation

"Training ground?" He asks

"Oh Sentaro! Your awake! You sleep well?"

"Fine, what are you two talking about?"

"Oh your surprise! Kobayashi didn't tell you?"

"She told me you had one, but not what it was, so what is it?"

"Me and Tohru decided since you learned how to make temporal portals so easily and on your first try, maybe you could learn some offensive magic, and what better way to learn than against a real threat, ergo, we're taking you to the other world!" She happily exclaims

Sentaro was floored "Y-your world?! The dystopian fantasy world?! Y-your taking me there?!"

"Surprise!" Lucoa proclaims, Sentaro jumps for joy and embraces Lucoa and squeezes as hard as he can

"YES! YES! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! My god your the best Lucoa!" He gushed and kisses her cheek

"Awfully excited! I knew you would be! Tohru if you wouldn't mind?" Lucoa asks, tohru obediently responded to her hint by creating an orange magic circle with a dark multicolored swirling vortex

"Well, shall we sweetie?" Lucoa asks, taking Sentaro's hand in hers

"You know it!" Me muses and the two step in firs with the three girls following suit

The portal opens in the ruins of an old city and the 5 of them step out into it

"Whoa, check out these ruins! But it doesn't look any different from back home" Sentaro says

"I've lived in these ruins before, trust me! you won't be saying that for long!" Tohru admits almost eerily

"Aah! it feels so different to be back! It's been a while some I've come to this place!"

"You've been here before?" Kobayashi asks

"Yeah me and Tohru always came to the ruins so I could help her master her magical powers"

"Really? well why here?" Sentaro interjects

"Oh! because of them" Lucoa nonchalantly points to a group of skeletal demons with flaming bones beginning to crawl out from the decayed ruins and advance toward them slowly

"W-what the hell are those?!" Sentaro exclaims fearfully with Kobayashi sharing his fear

"Fire wraiths! They destroyed this city a while ago and never left, that's why I brought Tohru here, they make the perfect practice dummies!"

"Yup! they were real pushovers too! You should have a problem with them"

"Lucoa what the hell?! I can't fight those things!"

"Sure you can! If your learned how to make temporal portals your next step is energy projectiles! It's simple and kinda like throwing a baseball! if you can master temporal portal physics, this should be a snap, watch this!" Lucoa summons a purple ball of energy on he fingertip and hurls it at the nearest wraith exploding on contact leaving the wraith nothing but a jumble of flame enveloped bones

"Whoa..." Sentaro awes

"Alright it's your turn sweetie!"

"W-what?!"

"Hurry it looks like one of them has taken an interest in you!" Lucoa points to one of the wraiths slowly advancing on Sentaro very suspiciously, ambling like a zombie growling and snarling, Sentaro backed away extremely fearfully, he didn't know what to do

"Lucoa stop this! That thing's gonna kill him!" Kobayashi shouts at her, but Lucoa gives her her trademark warm smile

"Trust me..." She nearly whispers, Tohru and Kanna stand by as well waiting to see the verdict.

The wraith lunges at Sentaro letting out a banshee like screech coming in with its claws aimed at his head, Sentaro turned his head and held out his hand, and when he expected to feel the searing heat from the wraith's claws but instead he heard the clatter of bones in n the ground and the sound of sizzling, he turned around to see the remains of his would be attacker reduced to nothing, then looked at his hand which was sizzling with green energy and realized what he had just done.

"What the?! How did I?..."

"Woohoo!" Lucoa cheered as she bounced up and down" You did it sweetie! Like I said, like throwing a baseball! Except it was more like a huge energy blast but hey you get my point!"

Kobayashi Tohru and kanna were all floored at what he had done, but Kobayashi the most, rivulets of sweat wee trailing down her brows and her normally dead eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and fear

"S-Sentaro.." She stutters out

"Well I'm thoroughly impressed!" Tohru admits shaking her head in awe"I didn't know the human had it in him"

"Sentaro is powerful!" Kanna exclaimsthrowing her arms in the air for emphasis" his magic went 'wshoom!' "

"Oh my god! THAT WAS SO FREAKIN AWESOME!" Sentaro bellows with joy and intoxication

"Well I'd hate to interrupt your little intoxicating realization, but it looks like some of your new friends wanna get better acquainted Sentaro!" Tohru interjects pointing out all of the remaining wraiths climbing out of the ruins like insects, Tohru and Kanna step up to lend a hand, but Sentaro stops them by holding out his hand.

"Don't worry, I got this.." He flashes a devious grin and a cold glare, it was enough to send a chill down the girls' backs, even Kobayashi's, they had never seen this side of him before, but then again he had never had a taste of incredible power enough to be drunk on it

The wraiths charged him but Sentaro stood firm and uninterested then held out his hand and formed a softball size ball of energy and hurled it at them, then repeated the process screaming an invigorated'LEEROY JENKINS' at his enemies as he more then down left and right like he was in a living rpg..which wasn't far off..

"W-well, seems he has this handled" Tohru stutters out, a little put off and frankly startled by Sentaro's sudden change in behavior

"I-I didn't expect him to take it this far, but I suppose it's incredible progress, at least he's having fun!" Lucoa says trying to find some model ground to explain his sudden outburst of demented joy and magical intoxication.

Kobayashi didn't say a thing. She couldn't, she was too shocked by this, the little boy she regarded as her stepson was a Mage, and not only that but he was displaying it in all of its glory in front of her disbelieving eyes

"I-its lie he a whole different person, and I thought I had someone to sympathize with about being normal and average, how quickly that went out the window! His abilities, his power, he's almost on pet with you guys, how the hell long had this kid kept this bottled up?!"

"Well, he's probably had to suppress it for a while because of his mother's teachings and for anger issues, but because he's somewhere where he can be himself, it sorta let loose and flipped a switch!" Lucoa explains

"So basically your saying the kid was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode?" Tohru generalizes

"Exactly!" Lucoa chirps

Sentaro walked up to them sweating and breathing heavily, slight burn marks, possibly from his multiple energy balls riddling his shirt and pants, an adrenaline induced glaze over his eyes which we're shrunken to faint circles and a large grinch style grin on his face.

"Who's next?!" He demands huskily

"I-I believe that's enough for now Sentaro...you did quite well for your first time!" Lucoa says putting her arms in his shoulders, trying to calm him down

"It felt like I was living an RPG VR game, that was hella freakin awesome!" He grabs Lucoa's torso and pulled her into a vice hug squeezing her as tightly as he could accidentally burying his head in her chest"your frickin awesome Lucoa! I love you!"

"Oh! Well what a way to compliment a lady! And you certainly never cease to amaze yourself!" She croons stroking his hair

"Don't you think it's time we headed back befor something else shows up? This doesn't seem the place to just play around in!" Kobayashi snaps the two of them back

"Yeah probably the best idea, we should-"

"What is this?" A gravely deep voice chimes in from behind them, Tohru, Kanna and Kobayashi all pulled horrified grimaces on they're faces as if they knew this person from somewhere

"T-that voice, it c-can't be" Tohru stutters utterly terrified

Sentaro looks up to behold an old burly guy with an intense glare on his face, a long scraggly gray beard and a long reddish black cloak on that had frayed ends, it was enough to frighten him out of his stupor.

"L-Lucoa who's that?"

Tohru answers that for him

"...F-father?!"

"That's her dad?!" He shouts dumbstruck

"Yes, he's the dragon emperor of the chaos faction"

"Oh man..."

"Tohru, I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said no humans for the other world were allowed in ours why did you disobey my direct orders to you?!" He bellows angrily which shook the ground underneath our feet

"B-but father I-"

"I will not take excuses daughter! Now answer me!"

"I-I..." Tohru was speechless and frankly chastened to the point of muteness, Sentaro felt he had to do something,Tohru was his friend and a good one at that.

"W-wait! It wasn't her fault! I-I wanted to come here!" Sentaro interjected stepping in front of Tohru, the king shot his intense glare to him which cut thought Sentaro like a sword, making the boy sweat bullets of fear

"Silence! No worthless human has any place or voice in this matter! I knew my daughter could not be trusted to uphold our laws, she is weak! And has grown soft during her time in your world, henceforth she will remain here"

"But father!-" his glare immediately silences her and she looks swim with contempt and despair

"Yes father..."

"No!" Sentaro stands firm and glares up at him"she's not going anywhere! I don't care who you are even you are the "dragon emperor"! It's Tohru's choice on where she wants to be! And as her father you should be willing to let her live by her own morals! Not stifle her and force her to grow up and be like you! Obviously she doesn't want that anymore! And why should you forever her to be something she's not?!" Tohru was awed by Sentaro's words, he was defending her just like Kobayashi did, she couldn't believe it, and she didn't know what to believe then.

The Emperor was getting impatient, and he wasn't going to stand for disrespect

"Who do you think you are?! Do you know who you're talking to you lowly human wretch?!"

"Yeah! A stuck up ritualistic asshole forcing his beliefs on his only daughter just to fit his selfish and narrow minded agenda!-"

"ENOUGH!" The dragon Emperor roars blasting a flame based ball of engeey from his hand and hitting Sentaro dead on sending him into a pillar, knocking the wind out of him and rendering him unconscious, the girls all let out horrified gasps and pulled grimaces over they're faces as the boy slumped to the ground.

"SENTARO!" They all cried out in despair

"Unforgivable, this runt thinks he can stand against me! I will teach him to pick fights completely out of his league! What an absolute nuisance'" The Emperor lands on the ground and charges another ball of energy, but Tohru dashes in front of him and unfurls her wings glaring down at him with rage fueled eyes

"Stop this father! This has gone far enough!"

"You'd dare take this human's side as well over your own kind?! Have you gone insane?!"

"Father..I once told you I respected you as a dragon, but as a human, I respected Kobayashi more, and now I respect him as well, he taught me an even now important lesson, that some humans can be trusted and that war and carnage aren't everything, that life is about more than endless slaughtering and annihilation! Why can't you respect that?!"

The Emperor thought I this comment for a second, peering down at his daughter with disbelief

"Because the very notion is preposterous and sickening! Trusting humans?! I have not changed my answer or my mind daughter! I will never agree to this or your decisions! I respected that woman because she was willing to show me just how much she claimed to care about you, but this boy blatantly insulted me! That will not go unpunished! Now move aside daughter or I will remove you myself!" He threatens, until Lucoa steps In front of Tohru and stares him down

"Out of my way Quetzalcoatl"

"I wouldn't if I were you...if you wanna get to him, you'll have to get through me, and do you honestly want to challenge a goddess?" Lucoa mildly warns opening both of ever now glowing eyes, steam emanating from them, the emperor twitches slightly, he knew that he could challenge her but it wouldn't end well

"Look at you all, defending humans, how low you have fallen.. And you call yourselves dragons" he turns tolerable but gives Tohru his parting words

"Tohru, my forever foolish daughter, one day you will understand that you can't keep up this little charade, and you know you can't, battle and bloodshed are in your nature, one day you will see..." And with that the emperor leaped into the sky and disappears into an invisible time rift.

"Tohru.." Lucoa says, to which she turns to looks at her the Lucoa comes into give Tohru a tight hug" thank you, thank you so much for defending him, If something were to happen to him..I-I don't!..." Lucoa's voice began to break as she started sobbing

"Shhhh! I understand, your welcome.."

She then looked to Kobayashi, who gave her an 'I'm proud of you' smile.

"I think it's high time we really left!" Kobayashi proclaims

Tohru nods and pulls Lucoa together, then she opens up a portal to the human world and they all depart on a rather bittersweet note.

About an hour later, Sentaro jolts awake and gasps audibly.

"TOHRU!" He shouts

"Yeah?" Said dragoness asks, he turns to see her sitting beside him dabbing some rubbing alcohol on his head

"W-what happened? Why are we back?"

"Well after my father left, Kobayashi felt it was time we left the other world, plus you took a rather nasty hit from hm, normally a fireball from him would kill anything it hit, bit for some reason he pulled his punches around you and only left you with a scar! Surprisingly he's never that lenient with humans, ever! What you aid to him must have really gotten under his skin!" Tohru explains

"Wow! I never thought I get through to a dragon! Let alone an emperor!" He looks down at his chest to find his shirt singed and bandages wrapped around his chest

"Well you got through to me, and thank you Sentaro"

"For what?"

"For standing up for me! Even if you had no chance of succeeding in the altercation! Or even if it wasn't your business! You defended me and my ideals as if I were your closest friend"

"You are Tohru! I wasn't going to let that guy talk to one of the most energetic, funny and amazing girls I have ever met any kind of way! You are indebted to Kobayashi and therefore her family, and any friend or family of Kobayashi's is a friend of mine, we'll always be pals Tohru"

He holds out his hand, which Tohru takes and the two share a firm friendship shake

"I was wrong about you Sentaro, I apologize for thinking of you as just another one of those pathetic male human"

"It's ok Tohru, I couldn't hold a grudge to save my life!"

The two share a chuckle which turns into a full fledged laughing fest, then we see Kanna Kobayashi and Lucoa looking on happily to two fast friends reconciling and enjoying each other's company.

"Tohru has changed so much Kobayashi" Lucoa starts"it seems my sweetie just brings out the best in her! And I had never seen him act so brave until today, I actually thought I was gonna lose him" she remarks grimly

"So did I Lucoa, but somehow, it didn't come to that, last time I talked with Tohru's father he blasted the glasses right off my face! And I thought when he had Sentaro at his most vulnerable he would have killed him, but he didn't! What he said must have really made him think!"

"He questioned his authority, and made him question his own morals, moe than likely now he respects Sentaro for that like he respects you for claiming you care about Tohru"

"That kid never ceases to amaze..."

"No he doesn't, and think about it, this is only the beginning of it all"

"Ya got that right! Well for better or worse, this is gonna be one long adventure filled summer and I can't wait to see what comes next..."

"Neither can I Kobayashi...neither can I" Lucoa sighs contently, staring fondly at the two giggling friends


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: cosplays and dragonesses

Sentaro woke from his slumber again hoping to find the beautiful silhouette of his goddess girlfriend next to him but was shock to find out she wasn't there.

"Wha? Lucoa?" He called out, still half asleep, then his nostrils picked up an alluring mouthwatering scent"Whoa, what's that smell?! It smells awesome!"

Sentaro walks down the stairs and hears the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen, he walks slowly to the entryway and sees Lucoa, in an extremely revealing overall and thigh cut jean shorts with an apron, cooking.

"Lucoa?"

"Oh! Good morning sweetie! You hungry?"

"Yeah! What's with that get up?"

"This old thing? I decided to try something a little less restrictive today! ~you like it?~" she coos,provocatively wiggling her hips back and forth

"If by 'like it' you mean cause men to lose all sense of morality, common decency and restraint when they see you, then I guess..." Sentaro flatly responds

"Ugh the patriarchal rules of this society are such a pain in the ass! I wore this for you dummy!" Lucoa snaps back, surprised by her retort and feeling a little pang of guilt for shooting her down, technically she was his girlfriend, and a looker at that.

"Ok ok I was just kidding! You look cute in it!" Sentaro walks up to her and pecks her cheek, to which Lucoa giggles bubbly and smiles adoringly at him

"How did I ever get so lucky to meet such a sweet and charming boy?"

"Happenstance perhaps? I could say the same about you"

"You know a few weeks ago you never would have said something like this to me!"

"I know, but a few weeks ago I never thought you were as amazing as you showed me you were!"

"Hehehe! Sit down prince charming! Breakfast is almost ready!"

Sentaro plops down at the table and I'm from t of the bountiful spread Lucoa had laid out, fresh tropical fruit, steaks, fresh white rice, grilled vegetable stir fry, salmon and omelettes

"Wow Lucoa this is quite the spread! What's the occasion?" Sentaro inquires

"Just paying you and your mother back for taking such good care of me! Plus my sweetie is a growing boy! He needs plenty of nutrition!" She wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes tight and places a tender kiss on his forehead

"Good morning you two what's all the-oh my! What is this?!" Areha exclaims disbelievingly

"Good morning Areha! Just a little token of my gratitude for taking such good care of me!"

"Lucoa dear!...you didn't have to-"

"Oh but I did! I owed you as much! You gave me a home! and most importantly, my beautiful sweetie! I am in your debt!" She says taking her hands in her's, leading her to the table

"Oh dear..."

"Mom trust me..its best you just go with it"

After breakfast Sentaro decided on what time to go to comiket, he knew what he wanted to go as and why he was going, but he didn't know about Kobayashi, Tohru and especially not Lucoa, so he spent the early part of the afternoon searching times.

"Hey sweetie whatcha up too?" Lucoa asks, waltzing into his room

"Just searching times for comiket for us"

"Oh that media convention that comes to town every year?"

"You know about it?"

"Yeah they announced it on tv a couple days ago!"

"Oh, well I'm just trying to figure out what I'm gonna wear, and what people will think of my art, this year I wanna be part of a circle!"

"A circle?"

"Yeah it's when a bunch of people get together to debut they're material and sell it"

"That sound perfect! Would you like me to be part of it as well? I'd make a great announcement girl!"

"Are you sure you want to? Comiket ain't for the faint of heart!"

"I'm sure it can be that bad!"

Sentaro gives her a skeptical cocked browed frown

"Alright if you insist! I've already found us a time.. All we need to do is let Kobayashi know"

"Good, I just need to find something I like!"

"Nothing over the top please..."

"Sweetie...how many times have I stepped over the boundary?"

"You want that in chronological order or

circumstance?"

"It was rhetorical sentaro..."

Kobayshi's house-

"A circle huh?" Kobayashi asks

"Yeah, doesn't you're partner takyia have one?" Sentaro asks

"Yes indeed! And he makes tons every year! I'm sure he'd be willing to sponsor yours!"

"Great!"

"I'll help you too!" Tohru offers

"R-really?"

"Of course I will! You're my friend! And I owe you for standing up for me!"

Sentaro smiled, but then didn't notice something

"Where's kanna?"

"Oh she's with saikawa, her friend from school, she invited her over a few hours ago. And just as well too! There are things at comiket that she just shouldn't see..."

"Heh, oh I completely agree with you there! So I'm thinking about heading there at 1:00, lucoa is finding something to dress up in as we speak, but that's another reason why I came kobayashi...lucoa has tried her damndest to prove just how much she loves me, and I feel like such a jerk for not telling her how much I appreciate her and all she's done...so since you're a woman, I was wondering, what kind of gift should I give her?"

"That's so sweet of you sentaro, what a little gentleman you've become! Hmm...well to be honest I can't really tell you what to give her, that's something for you to decide, and I know this is going to sound cheesy, but girls love gifts from the heart, especially if they are cute"

"Uhh...ok.."

"Lucoa will be grateful either way, it's coming from you! So she's bound to be elated!" Tourist adds to ease sentaro's conscience

"Yeah! You're right!"

"Great! Glad we could help! But suppose we should be on our way! It's 12:50! And it can get rather hectic even at the start!" Kobayashi warns

"Cmon kobayashi! How bad could it be?"

Outside of Comiket-

"Welcome to the annual comic market festival! He hope you enjoy this year's content and have a wonderful time" the announcer woman chirped over he PA system to he enormous crowds of people flocking into the recreational center

"Oh dear lord..." sentaro deadpans, swear dropping profusely

"Ugh...I forgot how horrible the line structure and waiting time was at this place, not to mention all the anxious prying people, I hope in not in charge of line duty again! And I can only imagine the amount of people who want my picture...ohh gods this is going to be a nightmare!" Tohru groans

"Hey where's Lucoa kiddo?" Kobayashi asks

"She said she was going ahead and heading in before us"

"I can only imagine how that's going..." she quips

Inside comiket-

Inside there were cosplayers everywhere, and stands pertaining to anime, manga, gaming, graphic novels and tv shows everywhere

"Whoa..it's even bigger than I remembered..." sentaro awed, visibly and literally drooling

"This is you're heaven kiddo, have fun!"

"Can't remember? I want to start a circle!"

"Oh right, forgot! Well since takyia has one, maybe he could help you set one up!"

"Sure-"

"~Hiiii sweetie!~ Lucoa purrs bounding in front of him clad in a dark purple sorceress' dress, a frilly top exposing her extremely pale cleavage, a long skirt cut off at the thighs accenting they're slender yet round shape, she even wore a drooping hat with a green feather sticking out and a metal mage staff"what do you think?! Don't I look sexy?"

Sentaro didn't utter a sound, he drooled at her appearance, and nose bled at the same time"I...guargh gihh..Aushll illuh..." he incoherently babbled

'JESUS H. FUCKING CHRIST! MAGE LUCOA...SOOOOOO FUCKING SEXY!' He squealed internally

"Sweetie?" Lucoa asks poking his forehead

"Sentaro?...are you.."Tohru asks as well, then a gushing geyser of blood shoots out of his nose and he falls limp on the ground

"Oh my god! sentaro!" Kobayashi exclaims catching the twitching boy

After the whole fiasco of sentaro fainting and spurting blood all over the floor, they rushed him to the restroom and managed to stop the bleeding

"Add this one to the list of overly excessive Lucoa.." he nasily

"Well if I'd known you'd react like this I would have worn something twice as revealing"

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?!"

"Depends...does what I wear excite you?"

"All the time..." he nearly whispered

"~What was that?-"

"ANYWAY, I'm feeling better so let's go!" He interrupted her bursting through the door, with kobayashi and the gang in tow

Hey made they're way back into the floor and finally spotted takyia handing out issues of his manga"water dragon maiden to a bunch of anxious customers

"Hey takyia!" Kobayashi calls out

"Kobayashi, I'm surprised to see you here! And hey it's little sentaro! What brings ya here?"

"Hey mr. takiya, I was just wondering, since I'm the legal age to start my own circle I was wondering if I could sell alongside you?"

"Sure kiddo! I'd be more than happy to welcome you aboard! You can pull up a table next to !" He gestures to the sullen man with a blank and most dead eyed stare, which was understandable, given that no one was in his line to purchase his spell casting dictionaries

"Oh mr. fafnir! I didn't know you were part of it!" Sentaro says, surprised to see the sulking man there, he just cuts his eyes at him and Lola up at Tohru and Kobayashi, with Tohru obviously giving him a confused yet snide leer

"One word and I kill you..." he grumbles

"Honestly Fafnir you have to have attracted someone's attention, and what's in these things anyway?" Tohru begins flipping through the books but slowly stops flipping and stares in awe at the contents

"These are actual spells and here are even steps to casting them! How did you catalogue these?!"

"I'm a dark dragon...curses are my nature!"

"No wonder you didn't sell any, any notion of the supernatural is bad news to most people..." Kobayashi adds

Sentaro pulls up a table and a chair behind it, then he pulls and lays out plastic wrapped paperworks of his creature art, environments and comic strips, Lucoa stands next to him ogling at his art

"You really put a lot of heart and effort into each of these"

"Well I wanted something people would like!"

"They're gonna love these sweetie!"

"Hopefully! Now lucoa! It's is time...become announcer girl lucoa!" He proclaims

"Yes my sweet master!" Then she flashed a huge smile and held up her staff and struck a cute pose"~HEY EVERYONE!~ come and see the new addition to comiket! Sentaro mamiys and his beautiful hand drawn art! For a limited time you can own a priceless mamiya masterpiece! So come on down" she exclaims ecstatically, and with her voluptuous body mixed with the cute smile she flashed and the adorable pose she struck people flocked to the line(mostly men, who drooled and ogled at the gorgeous woman) mainly to ask for pictures of her, but plenty to ask sentaro for an artwork, a girl with cat ears and slitted eyes stepped up to sentaro

"Can I have this one with the neko girl on the tree? It's really beautiful and excellently drawn!"

"Sure! That'll be $30.00!" She happily handed him the cash and almost snatched it from him hugging it to her chest, in fact if he wasn't mistaken, he thought he saw her ears twitch, as if the were real, but that's was impossible

"Now now! don't push! There are plenty for everyone!" Lucoa says directing them all to move in an orderly fashion

"hey Tohru you think you can handle this line?"

The green dragoness girl groaned in an exasperated manner but reluctantly agreed and began herding the remaining humans in the line drawn to this very strange phenomenon that brings them together in one place, could it be some powerful spell? Or perhaps some demon or dragon or evil wizard had cast a spell on them and turns them all into mindless drones while he slowly sapped away at their life energy

"Hey it's you!" A pink shirted man hold a camera calls out to Tohru

"O-oh you again! The photo man!"

"Yeah! So still the same dragon girl cosplay I see! But you pull it off so well that it never ceases to amaze!"

"Thanks...is guessing you want my picture again huh?"

"Sure is like that, but I'm actually after her right now!" He says gesturing to lucoa

"Miss lucoa?"

"That's her name? It's beautiful! And her costume is simply amazing, I love the whole dragon sorceress thing she's got going on! I'd love a picture with her!"

"Ahh, of course! I'm sure she'd be more than happy to oblige!"

"I do hope so!"

-20 minutes later-

"Ho boy! What a haul! Only halfway done! But I need a break! Hey kobayashi!" Sentaro beckons her

"Sup kiddo?"

"Do you mind holding down the fort? I need a break!"

"Sure! You wanna help lucoa?"

"No thanks I'm going with my sweetie! she says clinging to his arm, sentaro then here's collective groans, scoff and sneers from the men in the lines saying thinks like"how'd the shrimp get the bouncy hottie?" "why aren't I that lucky?" Or"wish she'd ditch the kid! I have way more to offer, we'd be perfect for each other!" "Jesus Christ She puts other girls to shame! Oh why I wouldn't give to get in between those cheeks!" But lucoa brushed them all of as lust driven perverts and shallow jackoffs only thinking with their third heads, they weren't worth her time or Sentaro's In the slightest, but she noticed that sentaro was giving them futile glares, and even pulls her to his side when he saw a few of them staring at her ass. Lucoa took notice but chose not to acknowledge it, but she smiled to herself and clung to his arm.

Sentaro decided he was hungry so he and lucoa stopped at a snack stand which was surprisingly selling crepes so they got a couple, and sat down on a side bench, lucoa urged him to eat from hers, so he took a bite but she tricked him and they're lips touched, sentaro jumped back and lucoa bursts into a giggling fit leaving sentaro, his head spinning and his face beet red, to let his brain catch up to his body.

"H-hey lucoa?"

"Yesh?" She said, her mouth full

"While I was handing away my art earlier, I couldn't help but notice that some of these people, I know they're suppose to be in costumes..but some of them look just a little too real, like the cat girl that was in the line, her ears flickered when she got that picture, or that green fish guy over there, that beast girl, that snake woman and that elf/fairy, they're either the real deal! Or someone put way too much time and dedication into looking like their favorite fantasy characters!"

Lucoa chuckled at his outlandish comment, but chose not to lie to him and gave it too him straight

"Sentaro, normally something that outlandish is taboo and common around here...is what someone normal would say, but you and that perceptive demeanor of yours never cease to amaze me! Those people, they are what they appear to be! That elf, the snake woman and the fish man all of them are from the other world!"

Sentaro looked at her, not believing a thing she said

"What?!"

"It's true, I noticed it myself,quite frankly I was surprised with the unbelievable number of them that showed up!"

"B-but why here?! They know this is the human realm right?!"

"Yes,but maybe because this festival celebrates things that are fictitious, that maybe they will be seen as fellow frivolous fantasy goers"

Sentaro thought on her words for a minute, and noticed the snake woman was snapping pictures with a flustered boy, and the elf girl struck a pose with her bow and laughed with the crowd of girls complimenting her beautiful outfit

"You're right lucoa, maybe since this festival comes around once a year, and people dress up in all manner of ridiculous, silly and inspire outfits, that the real deal that are supposedly among them are just seen as part of the frivolity! That since people can be themselves at places like this...they don't need to disguise themselves and pretend to be something they're not, like so many of my kind try to do every day and it gets them nowhere fast, making they're supposed "amazing lives nothing but illusions..."

"You really are a cut above the rest, and so wise beyond your years to realize something like that at only 18, where most would only have learned this lesson much much later on in their short lives or will have flat out ignored it and lived a blissfully ignorant and fruitless life filled with nothing but desire and ...this is another part of the reason why I love you so, Sentaro..."

She croons sincerely, placing a hand on his leg

"Uhh...heh.." he responded in a flustered manner

"Oh my gawds Lucoa?!" A cheeky, bubbly female voice inquiries shocked and pleasantly surprised

Both luck and sentaro turn to see a voluptuous angel woman with assests more modest than Lucoa's, she was clad in a paladin's outfit, but had an cut off thigh skirt, long black leggings, a tunic with a cross in it and a white push up bra underneath, around her neck was a golden necklace with a large rosary on it, her face was that of a girl in her mid twenties, still full of life and framed delicately, pink lips, two entrancing purple eyes, and long platinum blonde hair, and to top it all off, two enormous angels wings that looked almost disproportionate. But for her weight(and unnecessarily large bust size) the size of her wings was almost nessesary...

"Aerya?! Oh my gods its been so long! What are you doing here?!"

"Eh the divine temple was getting sorta crowded and being in charge of watching over the humans is such a beast! So I decided to duck out of the rat race and chill here in the human realm! Things are way slower here and simpler, plus I love Corning to little festivals like this! The little costumes the humans use are so weird, but at the same time they're so cute! The people in this dimension really know how to accessorize!"

"I know right?! The dresses were so cute I didn't know which to pick!"

"Hehehe yeah!" Aerya agrees, then catches a glimpse of Sentaro, and pulls a wry, hungry grin on her lips, eyeing him like a hawk

"Oh! ~who's the cutie?~" she croons sauntering up to him

"This is Sentaro! My sweetheart! He's the most beautiful boy I've ever know both inside and out! Sentaro baby! This is my old friend Aerya, the angel goddess and guardian of humanity from the other world, she and I reconnoitered quite often at meeting with the other gods and sometimes to just have some fun messing with religious cults or fight demons!"

"H-hi miss Aerya...nice to-" he sticks out his hand but she grabs his arm

"Enough with the pleasantries! ~come to mama you adorable little creature~!" She growls seductively pulling him into a breast hug, squeezing him as tight as she can

"Mmph!" He protested, but it was muffled

"Isn't he just too precious precious?! Look at his face!" Lucoa squeals in adoration

"He's soooo cute! I'm surprised you can hold back around him! I don't think I can control myself! ~Hear that? Good for you huh?~" she says dragging her fingers through his hair

'Oh god! there's two of them now?!'

He struggled out of Aerya's grip but found himself plunged into Lucoa's ample bosom instead

"Aww sweetie! If that's what you wanted you should have said so!" She croons, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hey no fair" Aerya groans in a childish fashion, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing up against him

For sentaro, this was what quite possibly counted as sensory overload! Two voluptuous girls squeezing the life out of him, and grinding no less! He couldn't handle it his mind raced, his heart hammered in his chest a million miles per hour, and to make things 15 times worse...he felt a certain, extremely familiar stirring in his groin region. Feeling this had gone far enough, mainly because of the disgusted stares he wa getting from women and the fluster yet amazed looks from men,he managed to wrestle his was out from in between his beautiful prison and bolt like a madman for at least a relatively safe spot for him to hide, and to calm his weak body for giving in to they're irresistible charm...and boobs...

"Sentaro baby! where are you going?! It was getting good!" Lucoa calls after him

"~Get back here you delectable little thing! We came have so much fun together! You'll love it~!" Obviously Aerya liked him a little bit too much, because she was drooling and her face was completely flushed red , and if she caught him, god only know why she'd do to him, things he's still at last a bit to innocent and sheltered to know about

" **Like hell i'm letting this shit continue I'm not getting raped by two goddesses**! **Not now not ever!"** He defiantly shouts back veering past a corridor back to the main display hall where is stand was, he raced past the line and ducked underneath the stand behind kobayashi heaving for air

"Hey kiddo! What's with the flustered look?" Kobayashi casually asks

"Shhhh! I can't let them find me!"

"Who?"

"Lucoa and some angel goddess! If they catch me I don't now what they'll do to me, but I do know this, I won't be little sentaro to you anymore..."

She didn't know how to respond to that but reluctantly agreed, then she heard rapid footsteps and saw the two ravenous goddesses scanning the environment for they're prey then ran up to kobayashi

"Kobayashi! Have you seen Sentaro?!"

"No actually he was supposed to come back for his shift, but he hasn't shown up!"

"Damnit! Well if you see him...call for me, he and I have some ~unfinished business~ to attend to..."

A bit unnerved by her swooning she agreed and the two disappeared

"Kay kiddo you can come out!"

"Are they gone?!"

"Yup! And you've got it pretty bad! I feel for you! She even startled me! That woman can be terrifying when she wants to be..."

"Oh god how am I gonna get out of this one?!"

"Relax kid! If I were you, for right now I'd duck out of here! She's probably circling around now, head a ways into the convention! Get lost in a crowd, she'll never find you!"

"Thanks kobayashi! I owe ya one!"

"You'll owe me plenty more when this is over you little troublemaker!" She shouts to him with a good natured smile

"Normally I would never say this say this! But may the gods be with you Sentaro..." Tohru pray, ushering along the next people

Sentaro jogs into the crowds of people doing best to stay hidden among the cosplayers, then for some strange reason, a jewelry store gets his attention and he walks inside

"Hey there! Welcome to stohker's jewelry!" The owner welcomes

"Hi!"

"Pleas comb our extensive gallery and let me know what strikes you're fancy!"

He begins to look around but stops at the beautiful collection of dragon jewelry, with all manner of ryu pendants, ground dragon necklaces and wristbands and traditional dragon rings. But what really got his attention was the Quetzalcoatl necklace with a large sculpted and painted model of the feathered serpent hanging from the golden chain

"This is perfect! She'll love this!"

"Ahh have you made you're choice sir?"

"Yeah! I'd like the Quetzalcoatl necklace please!"

"Excellent choice sir! That'll be $50.68"

He hands the man the money and he wraps up Sentaro's gift and send him out

"Have an excellent day sir!"

"Thanks! Oh man she's gonna love this!"

"~love what baby?~" a silly sweet voice croons pinning him up against a wall"~found you~"

"L-lucoa! W-wait! Where's miss Aerya?"

"Oh unfortunately she had to go back to the other world unexpectedly, but that means more of you for me! Plus it's not nice to lead a girl in sweetie! A girl has needs...and you've kept me waiting for so long, and I'm not taking no for an answer anymore!" She purrs, Pickering he lips and comes in for a kiss

"Lucoa stop! I got you a gift!" He says holding out the gift, hoping she'll have mercy on him

"A gift...for me?

"Yeah! But first I need you to close those beautiful eyes of yours!"

"Hehe! Ok fine!" She shuts her multicolored eyes and senator reached in and grabs her gift then begins delicately wrapping it around her slender neck

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet, just a few more seconds!" He clips together the two interlocking metal rods in the back and lets it hang limp on her chest

"Ok you can look!"

Lucoa's eyes flutter open and she looks down and gasps at her gift, lifting it to her eyes and softly stroking the dragon on it

"Sentaro..." she awes

"I didn't know what to give you so I chose the next best thing! You! I'm not sure if that's what you look like but I wanted to give. You something special, since you're so special to me...and you love me a lot so I didn't want you to think you're love was going unrequited, plus you're like the only steady girlfriend I've ever had, not to mention the most unbelievably beautiful woman on this planet...albeit you're a goddess and I guess you're supposed to look like this, but more to the point! Lucoa, I love-" he is cut off by a blur and a barrage of kisses he couldn't could t block to save his life, she didn't have any lipstick on but even though she may have left kiss mark shaped bruises by how hard she was smashing her lips against the poor boy's face, she squeezed him and bounced around squealing with elation

"Hahahahahaha Sentaro! Ahh...my beautiful sweetie making me feel like the most amazing thing ever conceived! And the most beautiful girl on the planet! ~and you just sealed you're fate~! You think this little gift will save you from my undying love, since that time in the beach I've been so pent up! And you've made me wait so long you womanizer!" She says gripping his shoulders

"Wha?! L-lucoa let's talk about this! Where's the calm collective and chil lucoa I knew when we first met?!"

She locked his ear and whispered"she died...after you kissed me on the beach Iand told me you'd be back for me I waited for you...so long, not that I have my chance, ~you're never gonna get away from me~ you're mine forever you beautiful boy~!" She screamed with blissful shudders, then she looked back at him with heart shaped pupils

"L-lucoa? Are you ok?"

"Let's continue where we left off! Don't worry baby...~I'll be very gentle~"

-back at the stand

"Whoo! What a day!" Kobayashi exclaims

"Ugh tell me about it, thank goodness it's over!" Tohru groans slumping over the table

"Hmm...wonder where sentaro is-"

"AAAAUGH!" A familiar scream tears through the air as sentaro is seen once again running for his life from a lust crazed Lucoa practically half naked

"Cmon sweetie it won't hurt! In fact I think you really like it!"

" **No fucking way!"**

"Guess that answers my question" kobayshi comments

"Poor sentaro, should we help him?"

"Nah! He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't let himself get assaulted"

"Easier said than done! Lucoa just mounted him and she just tore off his shirt!"

Kobayashi sighs and says"alright lets go help! Oh Sentaro...you're just too much of a charming ladies man for you're own good..."


End file.
